It's On
by fandomstolemyheart
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny leave Britain when Professor Umbridge was appointed Headmistress. They escape to Lima, Ohio where they go to McKinley High. Canon pairings! Klaine! Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione etc...
1. Chapter 1

It's on

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung in this story either.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Arriving<p>

"I can't take Umbridge anymore. She's taking over the entire school!" Hermione shouted, healing Harry's hand from his latest detention. Ron was currently pacing the common room. The twins were testing their products on first years, and Prefect Hermione was ignoring it. "You need to control your anger! Your scar is not going to get any better."

"Just drop it Hermione, okay? What are we going to do? Dumbledore's gone and she was promoted Headmistress. Why couldn't McGonagall be Headmistress?" Harry asked, hissing at the pain his hand was getting from Murlap Essence.

"I don't know, Harry. I do have a suggestion though. It's pretty crazy, and I don't think it will work." Hermione said.

"What's this crazy idea our Hermione has?" Fred asked, joining the conversation near the fire.

"Well, Ron, George, you might want to hear this, as well," Hermione called to the other two. They walked over to where Hermione was. "I have an aunt in America. Lima, Ohio, to be exact and maybe we could escape for just this one year. We'll go to a Muggle High School and be regular students. Of course I was going to talk to McGonagall first, about this. But now that I think about it, Fred, George you can't go! Your NEWT's!"

"Who said we were going to take them?" Fred asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, I feel like our next achievement will not be placed in the educational world." George added. "Besides, you can't go either. You have your O.W.L's!" Hermione inwardly gasped. She forgot about those!

"I completely forgot about those!" Ron exclaimed. "How are we supposed to make those up?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"Maybe we could still study in Ohio and come back a week before we take them," Hermione suggested.

"Your plan is brilliant, Hermione! Just this one year, right? We can't miss more than one," Harry said. "Hermione, can we use magic in the Muggle world even though we're out of the country and school is still in session?"

"That's a good question, Harry, but I don't have an idea in the slightest," Hermione confessed. The twins dramatically sighed.

"Hermione doesn't know anything! The world is coming to an end!" George exclaimed. Everyone in the common room was looking at him oddly. Hermione sighed and got up.

"I'm going to talk to McGonagall if anyone wants to join me," Hermione then left the common room not looking back to see of anyone was following her. Hermione knocked on the door to McGonagall's office when she arrived.

"Come in," Hermione entered. "Oh, Miss. Granger, what a pleasure! What can I help you with?" McGonagall looked up from her papers and gestured for Hermione to take a seat.

"Professor, I'm just wondering if it was possible to escape from here," Hermione said. McGonagall was giving her a stare down.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked with uncertainly. Her office door opened again, revealing Ron, Harry and the twins.

"We would like to escape just for this one year. This year only," Ron said. "We want to avoid Professor Umbridge at all costs."

"I see. Do you have any arrangements made? Do you have your parents' permission? What about your education? Your O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's?" McGonagall asked, looking at the twins. Hermione shook her head.

"I wanted to ask you first, if it was okay. Then, I have an aunt in Lima, Ohio in America that we could live with," Hermione explained. "The twins are not taking their N.E.W.T's. If we could, we were thinking that we arrive a week before we take the O.W.L's, and we'll still be studying out of books. I have one question, though. Are we allowed to do magic outside of school when school is in session?"

"That shouldn't be a problem Miss. Granger. I see where you're going with this. Get in touch with your aunt first. If she says okay, tell me, and I'll have a portkey ready for you. Now you guys better get your parents' permission or there will be no travelling." McGonagall said sternly. Everyone walked out of the room, smiling and in a happier mood then they were all year.

_Now I just have to see if my aunt will say yes. _Hermione thought. _At least she does know I'm a witch, accepts it, and knows about owl post. _Hermione spent the rest of the night composing a letter to send to her aunt. After rewriting it, twice, she used Hedwig and sent it to her family. Fred, George, Harry and Ron all got howlers from Mrs. Weasley, but she caved in after a talk to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley also gave permission for Ginny to go as well.

Luckily, she got a letter from her family a couple days ago saying that her aunt will be visiting for a few days. Hopefully, her Aunt Sue will get the letter before she leaves Britain.

* * *

><p>Waiting for the letter to come back was awfully long. The twins and Harry were in a heap of trouble. One for pranking; and two, for speaking out of turn, and also, saying that Who-Know-Who is back. Which he is! Nobody believes Harry at all. It's an outrage!<p>

Finally, that clear night, Hermione spotted Hedwig outside the common room window.

"You guys! It's Hedwig!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry rushed to open the window and grabbed the letter from her. He handed it to Hermione who began to read as everyone crowded around her. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_You're very lucky I got your letter. I was on my way to get a new bullhorn for my Cheerios. Of course you and your little friends can escape that prison your held hostage in. I'm leaving in five days. If you're not at your mom's house on Sunday, then you're out of luck and will have to find another way to get to Ohio._

_See you soon, _

_Aunt Sue_

"We have to tell McGonagall," Hermione said. "I don't think I can stay here for another five days. Do you guys want to leave here earlier so then we know that we won't be out of luck?" Hermione asked when she was done reading the letter.

"I just have one question. What is a bulkhorn?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's a _bullhorn_, Ron. It's what Muggles yell in, to make their voices heard and louder," Hermione explained. Hermione thought she heard Ron say something about weird Muggles.

"Yeah, we should ask McGonagall if we could leave tomorrow. I agree, I don't think I can stand Umbridge for another five days," Fred said.

Hermione led the rest back to McGonagall's office and she said that she will have a portkey ready in two days.

"I have one question. We can use magic to train right?" Hermione asked one more time. It doesn't hurt to ask.

"I don't see why not. Just don't do it in front of Muggles unless you have to," McGonagall said, looking at the twins, who smiled innocently.

"We won't. Bye Professor," Harry said, shutting the door behind everyone.

"What are we going to do for three days?" Ron asked.

"Skip defense and cause mayhem," Fred suggested, innocently. Hermione scowled.

"Skip defense, I'll train us, and cause mayhem," Harry added. George was nodding vigorously.

"I like Harry's," Hermione said. Everyone gasped dramatically. "What? If we skip defense, we still learn it." Everyone agreed with that.

"I say we go to bed and talk tomorrow," Ron said, yawning which caused everyone else to yawn. They got back to the common room where Hermione bid everyone goodbye and headed to bed. She dreamed about her escape to Lima, Ohio with a smile on her face.

The next morning, Hermione got up and met up with everyone at breakfast. Hermione pointed out to Harry, that his plan skipping defense to teach defense won't work because the twins have a different defense period.

"Then we'll just have to have our defense classes after classes in the Room of Requirement then," Harry said. Everyone agreed on that and went their separate ways to their classes.

For the first time ever, in defense class, Harry didn't speak out of turn. For the whole class time, they did like they normally do. Reading a very boring book. Since Hermione finished the textbook she was reading, she had to copy it!

"My hand's tired," Hermione complained to herself. Finally class was over and that meant that school was over for now. _Just two more days and then we'll be out of here._

Hermione started walking towards the Room of Requirement with Ron and Harry. The twins were already there, with Ginny, waiting.

Harry paced back and forth three times and then a door appeared.

Inside, there were practice dummies, three huge bookcases, and some mats for karate. Hermione ran right towards one of the bookcases and started looking through them. Some were about shields, some were about Muggle defenses and weaponry, and one was even on dark objects.

"We have a whole library in here!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"Let's start training," Harry said, fingering his wand.

"Sure, mate," Ron said.

They had trained for an hour and afterwards Hermione was pretty worn out. Harry had them practice disarming charms and other simple jinxes. Why couldn't the two days come sooner? Why?

Finally, the time has come and the two days have arrived. Thanks to Harry, Hermione mastered a disarming charm, the patronus charm and a few others. Everyone was double checking they have everything they need.

Professor McGonagall actually had two portkeys ready. She would go to Hermione's house and activate the second portkey to have it go all the way to Lima, Ohio, and then she would apperate back. Hermione thought that that is a good idea. They get to avoid the hustle and bustle of the airport and trying to get around it.

Hermione noticed that the twins had packed their pranks as well. She rolled her eyes at that.

After everyone grabbed the portkey they were thrown into the Grangers' living room. Hermione had landed on top of both Harry and Ron. Ginny landed on top of her twin brothers.

"Sorry," Hermione said, helping the two up.

"Forget it," Harry answered.

Hermione ran and hugged her parents and her aunt. Her aunt was wearing a pink track suit. Introductions were made and then everyone had lunch. The adults had lunch in the dining room, and once all of the students got their plates, Hermione guided them back into the living room. They all sat down on the floor and began eating their grilled hot dogs and some potato chips. Hermione explained about Muggle schooling and some Muggle devices. The Weasleys were fascinated by them.

After lunch and goodbyes were said, the people going to Lima grabbed onto the second portkey. Hermione landed once again in a living room. Followed by the others.

"All of your rooms are on the top floor. Mine is down here. One of the rooms has a bunk bed. I want the twins in there," Sue said, annoyed by that fall. Harry and Hermione had fallen on her. "While your unpacking, I'm going to think of some nicknames for you." Harry and Ron shared a room, Ginny and Hermione shared a room, and so did the twins.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry's room, surprisingly looked like Ron's at the burrow. A nasty color of orange on the walls that clashed with Ron's hair. The only things missing were Ron's Chudley Cannons posters. Harry did not miss those.<p>

"Don't you think Hermione's Aunt is a little scary?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Definitely," Harry whispered back. They walked out of their room and headed towards Hermione's. On the way there, they heard the twins arguing on who got the top bunk.

"I'm older so I get the top bunk!" Fred exclaimed.

"You are older so that makes you perfect for the bottom bunk!" George countered.

"Oi!" Ron yelled getting their attention.

"How about two weeks Fred gets the top bunk and in another two weeks George gets the top bunk and you just take turns," Ron said. Harry patted him on the back.

"What a brilliant idea Ickle Ronniekins!" Fred exclaimed and hugged him.

The twins' room had beige painted walls and oak furniture. The twins even had a television in their room, when Ron and Harry didn't. Ron thought that that wasn't fair. Harry silently agreed.

* * *

><p>Hermione's and Ginny's room were also beige, with white ceilings and a separate bathroom (Ron and Harry's room was right across from one). The carpet was a light purple and shaggy. Everything in there was a light oak, lighter than the twins'. Hermione was unpacking her books and putting them on a bookcase when Harry and Ron joined her and Ginny.<p>

"Creating a mini library, Hermione?" Harry asked with a hint of amusement.

"If I'm not, how are we going to train and study?" She asked.

"I just thought!" Ron exclaimed, with a slap on his forehead. "We have to do two sets of studying! Both Muggle and Magical!"

"I'll help you guys, but you will not copy," Hermione said glancing at the two boys. They nodded, not wanting to anger her.

Hermione unshrunk hers and Ginny's bookbags.

"Since it's Sunday, I need to get my school stuff ready. I'll help you when I'm done," Hermione nodded at them and the two boys left the room to do the same.

As they walked past the twins' room, they were actually reading! They didn't want to disturb them, so they hurried past to their own room to find their bookbags.


	2. Chapter 2

It's on

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung in this story either. 

I'm going to go off Ginny's character and have her play the violin. Also, there will be a few OC's because I don't know any Freshmen, or Sophomores who are in Glee Club. If you know some, please tell me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Fred and George Weasley were the last two to get ready for school the next day. Hermione told them they were going to be seniors, like at Hogwarts. They got that part, but the part they don't get is why writing with a Muggle pen is easier than writing with a quill. The twins thought that was strange. George wondered what McGonagall would say if kids, meaning them, started writing with Muggle pens and pencils. She'd have a fit!

Fred decided to pack the pranks (the Skiving Snackboxes) into a Ziplock bag and put them in his bookbag. You never know, you might need them entering a Muggle high school for the first time. He packed them right next to his wand, hidden by binders and stuff, given to him by Hermione's aunt. She's quite the character. She reminds them of their Potions Professor; Professor Snape.

"Hey Forge?" Fred nudged his twin to get his attention. "You want some pranks to put in your bookbag?" He handed George another set of the sweets that make you ill to him, and George took them and stuffed them in his bag like his twin did (right next to his wand).

"What do you think we're going to learn tomorrow?" George asked. Fred shrugged.

"I don't know. We're going to be behind, but hopefully someone will be nice enough to help catch us up," Fred said.

George sighed. "Yeah hopefully."

"You alright?" Fred asked, nudging his twin again.

"A little nervous," George admitted. "But I'm fine."

"I'm fine too," Fred smiled and put George in a side hug.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came too early for everyone's liking. Breakfast consisted of fresh apples and pop tarts, then the teens were off to their first day at McKinley High.<p>

Hermione's aunt said that she lived only three houses away from the school and made the teens walk there. She left a note on the kitchen table explaining that she had Cheerios practice and took the car early.

It was a chilly fall morning as the teens walked to school, bookbags on their shoulders. Wondering what was going to happen.

Aunt Sue was right. Hermione thought, as she and the others past three houses and the school parking lot was just across the street. Looking both ways, Hermione crossed with the other s following behind her.

Hermione saw the football field in the distance. Girls in short, pleaded skirts and tank tops with 'WMHS' across the chest were flipping and cheering. Hermione stopped abruptly to watch the ending routine. She nearly got knocked over by Ginny, who ran into her. Hermione watched as her aunt criticized the girls' routine, when Hermione thought that they were brilliant.

"Are we going in, or are we just going to stand here looking like idiots?" Ron asked. They weren't even in the front doors yet and they were already drawing attention. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. Hermione ignored the looks and opened one of the doors, following everyone in.

Nothing was as Ron expected when he walked through those doors. People where throwing these weird oval shaped balls to each other, people were rushing to get to class, and some where just standing there talking, but as soon as he walked in with the others, all eyes were on them. Ron heard Harry groan right next to him. Ron was grateful when Ginny told everyone to go back to what they were doing.

Ron watched what some students were doing in awe. He watched how they opened these metal boxes with black dials on them.

"Hermione?" Ron asked her. "What are those called?" Ron pointed to the metal boxes.

"I was explaining those to you back in Britain," Hermione told him. "They're called lockers and the students put their books and other stuff in them, so they don't carry them around all day."

"Oh," was all Ron said.

"Now, we need to go to the Principal's office for our schedules and lockers," Hermione said, but paused in the middle of one of the hallways and looked around. "Where is the Principal's office?"

"Is the Principal like Professor Dumbledore?" Ron heard Fred whisper really quietly to George.

"I think so," George whispered back.

When a boy walked past them, Ron tapped him on the shoulder and the boy turned around. He had brown, wavy hair that was styled very nicely. He looked about sixteen or seventeen, shorter than the twins and had bluish-green eyes, with a hint of gray. The boy was wearing what looked like a very expensive outfit. Ron had also seen this boy on some posters with pink background and his face on them.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked.

"Yes. We're transfer students and we need to go to the Principal's office," Ron told him.

"Of course, I'll show you the way. I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt shook hands with Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley. These are my brothers Fred and George and my sister Ginny, and my two best friends Harry and Hermione," Ron introduced them. Kurt shook hands with every one of them.

"England, right?" Kurt asked as he showed them the ways through the school. Ron was confused.

"Er –what?" Ron asked.

"You're all from England, yes?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered immediately. Kurt nodded and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the Principal's office. Kurt held the door open for them and they stepped inside.

"Principal Figgins?" Kurt asked. Principal Figgins nodded for Kurt to continue. "These students are transfers from Britain."

"Ah, I see," Principal Figgins grabbed some papers on top of his oak desk. "Yes. Coach Sylvester told me about these students. Here are your schedules –he handed them to Hermione- and your locker information." He handed Ron those.

Hermione opened his office door, and turned around. "Thanks sir,"

"You're welcome. Have a nice time at McKinley."The transfers left the room. Hermione quietly explained how a schedule worked, so Kurt couldn't hear.

Ron glanced at his schedule, and then peaked over Harry's shoulder to look at his. _Bummer. _Ron thought. _We only have three classes together. _Ron then walked over and peaked over Hermione's shoulder. _Only two classes, but at least they're with Harry as well. _

Math, science, and history. The only three classes Ron has with Harry. Math and science. The only classes Ron has with Hermione and Harry. No classes with just Hermione. Today was going to be a rough day for Ron.

* * *

><p>When looking at his twin's schedule, Fred grew angry. They had no classes together! When Fred had science, George had math. When George had science, Fred had math! All through Hogwarts, Fred and George had classes together and now, entering a Muggle High School, they had none.<p>

"What grade are you in Kurt?" Fred heard George ask him.

"Senior. Like you guys. What classes do you have?" George handed Kurt his schedule and the fancy dressed boy scanned through it.

"We have four classes together. Math, English, Science, and History," Kurt said, handing back his schedule. He turned to look at Fred. "Let me see yours." Fred handed his to Kurt as he skimmed through it. "We have all of the encore classes together. Computers, Home economics – that's cooking, Spanish and gym." Kurt handed the schedule back. When Kurt wasn't looking, he sent Hermione a horrified look. He didn't know what a computer was! How was he supposed to work one?

Today was going to be a rough day for Fred.

* * *

><p>Looking at her schedule, Ginny thought something was missing. She rushed back into the Principal's office.<p>

"Principal Figgins! I need a schedule change!" Ginny exclaimed.

"If you want one, you'll have to talk to the councilor," Principal Figgins told her.

"Where's that?" Ginny asked.

"Go out this door and walk right next door. That's the main office. You'll find the councilor in there," Principal Figgins told her.

"Thank you sir!" Ginny rushed out the door and followed the directions the principal gave her. She opened the door to the main office, but couldn't find the councilor's office. Soon she did and opened the door that was right next to the attendance and Nurse's office. The door read: **Councilor's Office**.

"Hello little lady!" The councilor said as Ginny closed the door behind her and sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of his desk. The man had brown hair and green eyes hidden by circular framed glasses. "I'm the councilor Mr. Mark, but you can just call me Mark. What can I do for you?"

"Instead of Music, could I change my schedule to Orchestra?" Ginny asked, handing Mark her schedule.

"Of course! What's your name?" Mark asked as he pressed keys on this rectangular thing. _What's that thing called? I know Hermione told me. Was it a keepboard? No, that doesn't sound right. A keyboard! That's it!_

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny answered.

"New student, eh?" He asked. Ginny nodded.

"I transferred from Britain," She told him. Mark nodded.

"I found your schedule," Mark said after a minute of silence. With a few clicks on his mouse (Ginny remembered that one), something made a noise and a after a few seconds, Ginny's new schedule was in her hands.

"Thank you," Ginny said as she got up and walked out of the door.

"Have a great first day!" Mark shouted after her.

As Ginny looked over her new schedule, Orchestra did replace Music for first period. As the first bell rang, Ginny knew that she had five minutes to find the orchestra room and enlarge her instrument. This might turn out be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

It's on

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung in this story either. 

**I'm so sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter, but I was editing the other two so read them first! Tell me what you think in a review!**

* * *

><p>When the bell rang for first lunch, Harry packed away his stuff and headed out the door to find the lunchroom. Harry was getting frustrated. He was a few seconds late to class and getting stared at by everyone. <em>Just like my first day at Hogwarts. <em>Harry thought. He couldn't wait to go home and study magic again.

Before the first bell rang, Kurt explained how the lunch system worked. There were two lunch periods combining all four grades into them. Harry had visited the councilor to see when his lunch was. Mark told him that it was the first one. So, here he is, finding his way to lunch.

Really, he was following other people to see where they were going. He ended up following this one Latina cheerleader into the cafeteria. No, he was not stalking her!

He looked around the room trying to find some red hair. There! Sitting at a round table, was Fred, Ron and George! He walked over to him and sat next to Ron.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hey!" Harry said back.

"How's your day going so far?" Fred asked him.

"Okay, I guess. I keep getting lost!" Harry answered.

"Same here mate," Ron said. "How is it, you can still get lost in a school way smaller than Hogwarts?" Ron whispered that last part.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Harry whispered back. Harry grabbed his lunch out of his bag and when he looked up, Kurt and another boy with brown curly hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Harry, Fred, George. How do you like McKinley so far?" Kurt asked, taking a seat next to Fred with Blaine right next to him.

"It's fine. Nothing like we're used to though," George answered.

"Tell me about it. I was at a boarding school before I transferred here," the other boy said.

"So were we!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's cool!" the other boy said. He held his hand out towards Ron. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Ron Weasley," Ron introduced himself and Harry.

"I'm just delighted to meet you!" Fred said pompously, shaking Blaine's hand vigorously. "I'm Fred Weasley! And this smashing lad next to me is my twin brother George! Or am I George?" Fred let go of Blaine's hand and thought for a moment.

"Ignore them. They're always acting like that," Ron advised to Blaine. That got Fred out of his thinking.

"I'm offended! We love making people laugh. What's the crime in that?" Fred asked, looking greatly offended.

"There's no crime in that at all. I think that the world needs more people like you," Blaine said sincerely.

"Why thank you Blaine," George said, looking at Ron. Ron shrugged in response.

"When did you guys become interested in making people laugh?" Blaine asked the twins. The twins glanced at each other before answering.

"Well you know maybe a year ago –" Fred started.

"Or three –" George added.

"Maybe seven –"

"Since we were born!" The twins exclaimed simultaneously. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes while Kurt and Blaine were applauding and laughing.

"Oh and get this: we were born on April first," Fred told them.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" Kurt exclaimed.

"That's really cool!" Blaine agreed. Blaine and Kurt talked to the twins more about jokes and pranks that the twins have pulled, while Harry and Ron were looking for Hermione and Ginny.

Harry was growing worried. Hermione's never this late to anything, even lunch. Hermione even told him that she had first lunch as well. Harry could tell that Ron was growing worried as well. Suddenly, Ron pulled Harry to his feet and grabbed his stuff.

"We're going to go find Hermione. We're growing worried," Ron told the twins, interrupting a conversation about how nasty the caretaker is at Hogwarts.

"Awww! Does our little Ronnie have a little crush?" The twins joked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Have you ever known Hermione to be late for anything?" Harry asked. The twins paled and glanced at each other.

"We'll go too," Fred got up and then followed by George.

"So will we. You need help getting around the school," Blaine said, pulling Kurt with him. The six walked out of the lunchroom and stopped in front of it.

"If we were Hermione, where would we be?" Ron asked, looking left and right multiple times. Harry caught Ron's eye and they said, "Library."

"Where is it?" Fred asked Kurt and Blaine. Kurt started walking down multiple hallways and passed a good number of classrooms. He was almost past a girls' bathroom, until he heard sobbing coming from inside. Harry and Ron heard it too.

"That sound like Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"But we can't go in there! It's a girls' bathroom!" Ron replied.

"Do you want to talk to Hermione or not?" Harry asked him firmly. Ron nodded his head vigorously. "Then let's go in." He opened the door to the bathroom, thinking back to his first two years of Hogwarts. At least there won't be any trolls or moping ghosts in here, Harry hopes.

Harry was right. That was Hermione. Her knees were bent and her arms wrapped around them. She was indeed sobbing. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. Tears were still running down her cheeks. Blue stuff was in her hair and down the front of her shirt. Kurt was in his element.

Under a sink, was a chair Kurt put in there for when any of the glee kids got slushied. He pulled the chair out in front of the sink. He helped Hermione into the chair. Next, he wetted a paper towel and handed it to the girl. She wiped her face and dried her eyes.

Soon, with the help of Blaine, Kurt got all of the blue slush out of her hair. The four Brits were just watching in fascination on how fast they were working and how good they were at doing it. The only problem was that the two boys had no idea what to do about her ruined wardrobe.

"Boys! This is a girls' bathroom!" A short girl came from the doorway. She was short, about the same height as Harry, maybe shorter. She had long, brown hair and had a slightly big nose. "Kurt! Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"What I do every day!" Kurt told her. He was still fretting what he was going to do to this girl's wardrobe. He was even pacing back and forth! He then got a good idea! "You have extra clothes don't you Rachel? I'm sure they'll fit her." Kurt gestured to Hermione. Her face lost the redness, but her eyes were still a bit puffy.

"Of course! I'm always willing to help people who got slushied!" Rachel ran out of the bathroom and probably to her locker.

"And bring the makeup kit!" Kurt called after her.

"Okay!" Rachel must have heard him.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'll have you fixed up in no time," Kurt told her. Hermione nodded, smiling.

"Can you tell us what happened Hermione? You don't have to if you don't want to," Fred said kneeling to look Hermione in the eyes.

"Well, on my way to the lunchroom, I was met by this group of jocks with Hockey sticks and one of them was holding a cup of something. One of the guys said something and then the next thing I knew, I was wearing the contents of the cup," Hermione said. Both Ron and Harry could tell that Hermione was leaving out some very important details, but they'll question her later at home.

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other before telling them about the Hockey team at McKinley. They even told them about what happened last year with the whole football team getting slushied by said Hockey team.

"That's cruel!" Hermione exclaimed.

"In this school, you will find people who are cruel," Blaine told her.

"What if I already know of some people?" Hermione rhetorically asked. Blaine didn't answer her and looked away.

"What I don't get is this: the Hockey team always has a reason for throwing slushies on people. You aren't in Glee Club, so why would they slushy you? Plus, it's your first day!" Kurt started pacing back and forth again in deep thought.

"There might be a reason actually. I was being a 'sufferable know-it-all' again. Like my day at our old boarding school," Hermione said, using the term Professor Snape gave her in third year. Kurt and Blaine raised their eyebrows at her, but she shook her head.

Soon Rachel was back again and handed Kurt the clothes. He handed them to Hermione and she walked into a bathroom stall. Rachel glanced at the boys and asked for their names. George introduced everyone.

Hermione chose that time to come out of the bathroom. She was wearing way nicer clothes than what Rachel was.

"Okay Rachel. Where did you get those clothes?" Kurt asked. "I know you didn't get those yourself."

"I got them from your girl stash in my locker. You picked those out!" Rachel giggled.

"You keep a girl stash of clothes in Rachel's locker?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I keep them for a reason Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine's eyes shone with amusement. Fred and George were snickering behind their hands. "The girl stash has all of the sizes the from Glee wear. If one of them gets slushied, I have clothes for them. Mercedes and the Cheerios though, carry their own."

"I was just joking Kurt! I think it's sweet," Blaine smiled at him. Hermione smiled at the two lovebirds. They were so cute together.

"Thanks for what you did guys," Hermione hugged Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine.

"You're very welcome Hermione," Blaine said.

Once again the bell rang meaning the end of lunch for the seven. That also means Ginny gets her lunch now.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think! Good or bad? Leave a review! No mean comments though.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

It's on

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

* * *

><p>Ginny was right. This was turning out to be a good day. She found the orchestra classroom alright. She headed to the nearest bathroom to unshrink her precious instrument. She loved playing. Music calmed her down at home when she was worked up or annoyed by her brothers. The only person Ginny allows to listen to her playing is Hermione. Once in a while, her parents listen to her, to know she's actually practicing.<p>

_They should know though,_ Ginny thought when she was unpacking her instrument. _I make mum put a silencing charm around my room._ The teacher's name is Mrs. Cooper. She was very nice and helped Ginny get caught up with all of the music and everything else. She's medium height, who always wears high heels; no matter if they're on boots or sandals. She's tanned skin with long, black hair and ocean blue eyes.

She smiled at Ginny and showed her into the hallway. "I can tell that you're going to be a quiet one, who doesn't like performing in front of an audience. That's perfectly okay. Just play me a scale of your choice and a short solo piece, so I know which section to place you in." Mrs. Cooper told her.

Ginny ended up doing a G major three octave scale. She used whole notes to show the teacher that she knew how to do vibrato as well. After she was done, Mrs. Cooper instructed her to play a short solo piece. Ginny complied and thought for a moment. _What pieces do I have memorized?_ She had a fair few memorized. Ginny decided to play a song from one of her music books Hermione gave her from a Muggle music store. She couldn't remember the name.

The teacher was silent for a moment and then said, "You have great potential. I'm going to have you sit anywhere for right now. I'll redo a seating chart soon, so I can squeeze you in." Ginny nodded, smiling and followed the teacher back inside.

Once everyone was seated, Ginny looked around to see where she could sit. In the back of the first violin section was a girl who didn't have a partner. She was short with blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She had freckles on her nose and cheeks. Ginny decided to sit with her.

Grabbing a pencil, her music, and everything else, Ginny climbed the short staircase that leads to the stage. She walked over to where the girl was sitting and placed her music and pencil on the stand. The girl jumped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Ginny," Ginny sat down and held out her hand.

"I'm Anna. Are you new?" Anna asked. _She has really pretty green eyes. _Ginny thought.

"Yeah. I'm a transfer student from Britain," Ginny told her.

"Wow! That's so cool! I've always wanted to go there," Anna said. Ginny nodded and didn't say anything. "What do you like to do, besides play violin of course?"

"Oh um . . .," Ginny thought for a moment. She can't tell the girl about magic. She'd get in huge trouble with the Ministry. "I like to study, I guess."

"Me too! I like to write also," Anna told her. Ginny nodded again. "Do you like to write essays? I don't."

"I agree. Essays are horrible," Ginny said in agreement. After a few minutes of talking, Ginny found out that she had a bunch in common with Anna. Both of their favorite colors are red, they both like reading, they both like sports (but not the same sports), and they're both not an only child. Ginny has six brothers and Anna has five! They were becoming fast friends. Ginny's first American friend!

All too soon, class started and it was tuning time. By the sound of it, Ginny's was fine, but her stand partner Anna's A string was super flat.

"I hate using these pegs," Anna complained, turning her peg to find the right pitch. Ginny helped out by playing her A string loud for her. "Thanks." Anna said after everything was fixed.

"No problem," Ginny said.

Math and Spanish class were hard to get caught up on. Anna was in her math class, but not in her Spanish class. Anna offered to help with math after school, and Ginny accepted. She had never taken math class like the Muggles do. Algebra. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the thought.

Spanish is hard for Ginny. Her teacher's nice though. A man with brown, curly hair. He wore a button down brown shirt, a tie and a patterned sweater vest. His name is Mr. Shuester. While he was talking, Ginny just grabbed a book and started copying down vocabulary words that the class was currently going over. Her hand hurt from writing so much. For good measure, Ginny even wrote down previous vocabulary words. They might be on the final.

Ginny was glad when that class was over. Next was English and then lunch. In English, they were just reading a book. By the looks of it, they were about done with it. Ginny was excused from the book and the reflection afterwards because she wasn't here! She made use of her time and went to grab a book to read from a bookshelf in the back of the room.

Ginny read every summery on every book and couldn't find one good enough. Finally, she found one. Avalon High by Meg Cabot. She pulled it from the shelf and took it back to her seat in the front. She was half-way through, when everyone was told to write a page about acceptance in their journal. Since Ginny didn't have a journal with her (she'll need to get one), she just used notebook paper. Right when the bell rang, Ginny's stomach growled.

_Please tell me that I'm not turning into Ron. _Ginny thought on her way to lunch. Hopefully, someone she knew would be in there.

When she walked in, she saw no fellow redheads, no brown bushy-haired girls, or a jet black-haired boy. Ginny came to realize that she had lunch by herself. She was surprisingly okay with it, because that meant that she could meet new people.

She grabbed her unappetizing lunch, and went to find a seat. Someone grabbed her arm when she was passing. It was Anna.

"Sit with us!" Anna exclaimed, pointing to a seat right next to her. Ginny nodded in thanks and sat down. There were three other girls and one boy at the table. "Ginny, this is Jenny, Jack, Megan and Hannah," By the looks of it, Jenny and Jack were brother and sister. Same facial structure, same brown hair, and same brown eye color. Chocolate. Megan had shoulder length blonde, curly hair and green eyes. She had pale skin. Hannah had straight, short black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. "Guys, this is Ginny. We met in orchestra. Today's her first day. Get this: she's a transfer from Britain!"

"That's so cool!" Jack exclaimed.

"So Ginny, what do you think of America so far?" Megan asked.

"It's different," Ginny said. She glanced down at her plate. "What exactly am I eating?"

"A cheeseburger," Jack answered, looking at her weirdly.

"Do they have cheeseburgers in Britain?" Anna asked. (A/N: Do they have cheeseburgers at Hogwarts?)

"I think so, but not where I was from," Ginny said.

"Take a bite and try it," Jake told her.

"School lunches here are bad," Megan told her. "That's why I bring my own lunch." She was eating a type of sandwich out of a brown paper sack. Hannah was eyeing her with disbelieving eyes.

"Don't you ever get tired of eating that sandwich every single day?" She asked. Megan shook her head.

"Nope. And I never will," Megan said, taking a big bite of her sandwich for proof. Ginny laughed.

"So, what class do you have next?" Jenny asked Ginny, taking her attention from the two arguing friends.

"I have History next. Isn't it the last class of the day?" Ginny asked. She was sort of confused. There were only four classes on her schedule for today and four different ones tomorrow.

"Yep." Jack said happily.

"Oh! Speaking of that, I can't do after school today. I can do tomorrow though. Is that all right?" Anna asked Ginny.

"Of course," Ginny said.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked.

"I'm tutoring Ginny in Algebra, so she could get caught up," Anna answered. Ginny heard Jack scoff.

"You know I'm a math whiz! Why don't I tutor her?" Jack asked. _I don't care who does, just do it! _Ginny thought.

"Why don't we all get together tomorrow and help her? That way we can get to know her better and help her catch up!" Hannah announced.

"I like that idea!" Ginny told her, smiling.

"Where are you staying?" Megan asked her.

"Oh. I'm staying with my friend Hermione's aunt, along with my three brothers and a another friend," Ginny answered.

"Full house then, huh?" Megan laughed. Then the others including Ginny laughed as well.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it," Ginny said. They stared at her. "I have six brothers."

"But you mentioned three before, why?" Hannah asked.

"Because Bill, Charlie and Percy are the three oldest and out of school," Ginny answered.

"Oh," All five answered.

"Who are the other three?" Jack asked.

"Fred and George are twins and then its Ron, and I'm last," Ginny explained.

"Awww! Ginny's the little baby!" Megan joked. Jenny laughed.

"Shut up," Ginny muttered, but smiling all the same. The others laughed.

All too soon, the bell rang, meaning lunch was over and class will be starting soon. Ginny said good-bye to her new friends and was smiling all the way down to her history class.

"Ginny! Wait up!" She turned around at the mention of her name and saw Jenny and Hannah running at her. "Wait up!" Ginny stopped in the middle of the hallway for the two to catch up.

"Yes?" Ginny asked.

"We have History with you! We thought that we'd show you the way and you can sit with us!" Hannah answered.

"Brilliant! Lead the way!" Ginny smiled and followed the two to their next class.

At the end of the day, Ginny met up with Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry to walk home with them. She was smiling when she saw them.

"How was your day?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"Okay," Fred answered. He caught her smile. "What got you all smiley?"

"Oh nothing!" Ginny exclaimed still smiling.

"Hey Ginny!" Once again, she turned over her shoulder at her name. It was Anna this time. She sprinted over to Ginny. "Are we still on tomorrow?"

"Of course. My studies are important to me," Ginny answered.

"I know," Anna said, panting a bit.

"You and everyone coming can walk home with us," Ginny said, gesturing to the people behind her.

"That's great! See you tomorrow!" Anna ran back to walk home with Jack and Jenny.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"That was Anna. We met in orchestra this morning," Ginny answered.

"Since when did you play an instrument?" George asked.

"Since basically forever. I had my door closed and mum put silencing charms on it." Ginny explained.

"Why?"

"I don't like an audience," Ginny said shortly, like that was the end of the discussion. "Let's just head home."

"Brilliant. I'm tired," Ron said and to prove his point, he yawned.

* * *

><p>How was this chapter? Tell me please!<p>

Thanks for the people who reviewed last chapter. Also, thank you for the favorites and alerts for this story!

I'm sorry guys, but I deleted my reading the series stories. They're not allowed on the site. I'm really sorry! Keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5

It's on

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

* * *

><p>The next morning was chaos. Both Fred and George slept in later than usual. They were rushing to do everything. Both Ginny and Harry couldn't find their textbooks and Ron couldn't find his bookbag.<p>

"Everything is where you guys left it!"Hermione told the three.

"Where was that?" Ron scratched his head in confusion. Hermione sighed and waited downstairs. She sat at the kitchen table, eating an apple.

"Why the sad face, Hermy?" Hermione glanced up and saw that her aunt just entered the kitchen. She was wearing a blue and white track suit today.

"Just running a little later than usual," Hermione sighed. "I thought you were at school already."

"I don't care what's going on," Her aunt said. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. She's always like that. "I just came back for my protein shake. I forgot it." And she left again.

After a few minutes of waiting, Hermione finished her apple and threw it away. She glanced at the time and gasped. She quickly scribbled a note for the others and left the house towards school. She only had three minutes!

She ran passed the houses and when she got near the doors, she dropped her bookbag, and all of her textbooks fell out, including her wand. She found that first and quickly stuffed it in her bag.

Hermione gathered her textbooks, but was missing one. _Where's my history textbook?_ Hermione was frantically looking for it.

"Here," a familiar voice said. Hermione looked up and saw Kurt. He was holding her history book.

"Thanks Kurt," Hermione said, taking the book from him.

"No problem," He said. He was wearing a really fancy leather jacket, and a plaid scarf around his neck.

"I like your scarf," Hermione complimented.

"Thanks. It's from Marc Jacobs' new collection," Kurt gushed, holding the door open for her. They continued walking and talking down the hallway. Well they were until someone shoved Kurt into the lockers. The guy was wearing a hockey uniform. Hermione glared at him and the guy just shrugged and left. She wanted to jinx him right then and there.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Hermione asked, helping him up from the floor.

"I'm fine," Kurt said. He said that in the same tone that Harry always had when he was in risky situations, and not clearly fine.

"Okay," Hermione said, not convinced.

"Look, I'm fine okay!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know!" _Why was he yelling?_ Hermione thought. "Why do they bully you?"

"You know I'm gay. The only people who really accept it are my family, you British people, and the Glee Club," Kurt explained. "By the way, do you sing?"

"D-d-do I sing?" Hermione asked. Kurt nodded, looking at her. Hermione did sing, but the one time she did, it was disaster.

**Flashback**

_Hermione was seven years old. At her Muggle secondary school, they were having a concert for the choir. Hermione was in the choir. She even had a solo! They started singing and Hermione felt fine, not even a little nervous. _

_When she stepped up to the microphone, she was terrified. She had visions of people laughing and pointing at her. She was pale and shaking when she reached the microphone. She opened her mouth and nothing came out! She was extremely terrified. _

_What was worse, then, some kids in the choir stopped their background singing to laugh at her. The younger kids there joined in. She was embarrassed and sad. She ran off to the nearest bathroom, crying. _

**End of Flashback**

She was taken out of her memory when Kurt snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Kurt asked, with concern in his eyes.

"Sorry. Yeah," Hermione said. Suddenly, the bell rang and she jumped.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, when she jumped. Hermione nodded and practically ran to class.

She was out of breath when she got to her destination. For the first time ever, Hermione wasn't paying attention in class. She was thinking about what Kurt had asked her. _Do you sing?_ kept running through her mind. So did her flashback. She really wanted to start singing again. _I want to conquer my fear of stage fright, _Hermione thought. Then she made a vow that she was going to try out for Glee Club.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Ginny sat with her friends she made yesterday. It was half-way through lunch when Jack, Anna, and Megan convinced Ginny to try out for the Cheerleading Squad. The Cheerios is what people called them. Ginny was protesting at first, but she let Jack drag her into Coach Sue's office.<p>

Jack knocked on the door. Coach Sue's voice said to come in.

"Ah, Mini Ginger. What can I do for you?" Coach Sue's voice rung through the room, which frightened Ginny a little.

"Coach, Ginny wants to try out for the squad," Jack told her. Ginny glared at him. She could talk! Coach Sue nodded and threw a pair of pom-poms at Ginny. She caught them and looked at them.

"Well? Show me something," Coach Sue demanded. Now she was really frightened. She let herself calm down before she did anything.

Ginny took a deep breath and positioned herself. She started with a couple of twirls until she was comfortable. Ginny recited a cheer and ended her routine with a handstand, and then the splits.

"Your small enough to be a flyer," Coach Sue told her, after a few moments silence. "I need someone like you for my Cheerios. What size? Small?" _What does she need my size for?_ Ginny thought. _Oh! Cheerleading uniform! _Ginny chuckled to herself. Coach Sue pulled out a small uniform.

"Coach? Why do you have extra uniforms?" Jack asked. Ginny was silently wondering that too. Kind of weird to have extra uniforms on hand.

"I don't have to answer you," Sue answered. "Actually, Figgins made me have extra uniforms on hand. Go try that on!" Ginny took the uniform and left the room, leaving Jack with Coach Sue. She headed to the nearest bathroom and tried it on. It fit fine. The red on the uniform clashed with her hair, though.

Clothes in hand, she left the bathroom and headed back to Coach Sue's office.

"It fits," Ginny said, stepping into the office.

"I can clearly see that, Mini Ginger," Sue said. She grabbed some hair products and a bottle of something. "Here, put your hair in a ponytail. All Cheerios have a ponytail. Take these iron tablets. Keeps your body energized when you menstruate. Now get out of my office." Sue waved her hand, dismissing them. Jack looked embarrassed and Ginny gave her a weird look before leaving her office. She headed to her locker and put her clothes and the iron tablets in there. She wasn't going to take those.

She headed to the bathroom again to put her hair up in a ponytail. She was just walking out when Hermione walked in.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. "When did you join the cheer squad?"

"Just now basically," Ginny answered. Seeing Hermione's shocked face made her say, "Are you mad at me?"

"No of course not," Hermione pulled her into a hug. "Your brothers might go crazy when they see you in that short skirt, though."

"Let them," Ginny smirked and laughed, walking out of the bathroom after saying good-bye.

Ginny didn't see anyone else for the rest of the day, except her new friends. They were still coming over after school. She kept getting stares from guys. She just ignored them and walked right by, not caring.

* * *

><p>Hermione practically ran to her next class with Ron and Harry.<p>

"Whoa, Hermione, what's the rush?" Ron asked, sitting down next to her.

"Don't get mad at your sister when you see her," That was all Hermione said until class started. During class, Hermione almost laughed out loud when she got a glimpse of Ron's confused expression. Harry was looking as equally confused.

After class, Ron was begging her to tell him what she meant. Hermione kept shaking her head and changing the subject.

Kurt came running up to the trio. "When did your sister join The Cheerios?"

"She became a type of cereal?" Ron asked, worried and eyes wide. Hermione started laughing out loud. "What do we do?"

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"Just ignore him," Harry said dismissively. Kurt was still staring at Ron, but nodded. "So what were you saying?" Hermione gave Kurt a look.

"You'll see," was all Kurt said before the last bell rang.

* * *

><p>After the last bell rang, Ginny headed outside to wait for the others and her friends. Anna and Jack were first.<p>

"So? Give me the scoop! How does it feel to be a cheerleader?" Anna asked, jumping up and down.

"Attention-grabbing," Ginny simply answered. "I'm not used to people staring at me!"

"Who's staring at you?" Fred asked, coming up to them. George was by his side.

"What are you wearing? Take it off," George demanded.

"No! I joined the Cheerios! You can't take that from me!" Ginny shouted. "You two are extremely over-protective."

"Because you're wearing that!" Fred exclaimed. Ginny rolled her eyes. They were always like this. Sometimes, they were worse than their dad, and that's saying something.

"Ginny! You're not cereal!" Ron exclaimed, running up and hugging her. Over his shoulder, Ginny saw her crush staring at her.

"Why would I be cereal?" Ginny asked, letting go and rolling her eyes. She linked arms with Anna and Megan and started walking towards Coach Sue's house once more.

* * *

><p>Cereal? Oh Ron. Review please! What did you think?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

It's on

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

I'm really, really, extremely sorry about this late update! I have no excuses whatsoever. Thanks for being really patient and for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts. You rock!

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he was thrown into a locker once again. Since the football players lost their top offender, now it was the school hockey teams turn. Kurt didn't even know McKinley had a hockey team. Brushing it off, he continued to walk down the hallway towards Glee Club.<p>

They have an odd number now since Hermione joined. If Kurt remembered correctly, this would be Hermione's second meeting. Honestly, Hermione is a tiny bit better than Rachel is, but needs some dancing lessons. Maybe Mike could giver her some lessons.

As Kurt passed the club sign up bulletin board, he remembered that he needed to do something to add to his blank NYADA application. He's already running for student council president, he just needs one more thing. All of the clubs already started, though. Then he saw one that caught his attention. Cooking Club. The first meeting hasn't even begun yet! Smiling, he wrote his name on the sign – up sheet. Right under Ginny Weasley.

_Why does Ginny sound familiar?_ Kurt groaned. That's going to be going through his mind now. With that, he continued his journey towards the choir room.

When he got there, only Hermione, Blaine and Artie were there. And two red-headed twins.

"Are you guys trying out?" Kurt asked, choosing a spot behind them and it was right next to Blaine. Kurt immediately grabbed his hand since he hasn't seen Blaine all day. Only at lunch, but that doesn't really count, in Kurt's opinion. Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand. He squeezed back.

"You got that right Kurtie," Fred said. Kurt rolled his eyes. They are now starting to call him that. Kurt thinks they got that from Wes. He was really keen on calling Kurt that name all of the time. He's still in touch with Wes when he graduated last year.

"When will you ever stop calling me that ridiculous nickname?" Kurt asked them.

"Ridiculous!" George exclaimed. "Did you hear that, Fred?"

"I'm hurt Georgie!" Fred fake sobbed into his brother's shoulder. He then stopped and glanced at Kurt. "You mock us, Kurt." Kurt glanced at Blaine, smiling. Blaine caught his eye and they both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" George asked suddenly confused. Kurt and Blaine stopped laughing then.

"Old memories," Blaine said fondly. Blaine must miss his friends from Dalton. Kurt knows he misses them.

Soon, everyone else walked in. The only person that was missing was Mr. Shue. After a few more minutes, he still wasn't showing.

"Where is he? He's never late," Mercedes said.

"He's not coming," Rachel got up from her front seat to stand in front of everyone. Oh great. Now they have to hear her speak. Kurt just wants to look her up in his basement sometimes. Other times she can be really helpful, though. They've gotten closer over the year. In Sophmore year though, they were basically enemies.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"You didn't complain to him about his dance routines again, did you?" Puck asked.

"Yeah because that went so well the first time," Kurt said bitterly. He really didn't want that to happen again.

"Do I want to know?" Blaine asked Kurt softly. He was rotating his thumb soothingly on the back of Kurt's hand to calm him down. It was working, sort of.

"Not really," Kurt answered, not as bitter this time. Blaine nodded and said nothing else.

"No I didn't complain," Rachel said. She was going to say something else, but was cut off by Santana.

"Did you tell him he needed to get rid of all of his vests?" Santana asked Rachel.

"No," Rachel answered.

"I would've," Santana shrugged.

"What I was going to say was that Mr. Shue is gone because he's not feeling well," Rachel explained.

"He's the Spanish teacher, right?" Fred asked. Rachel nodded. "He ran out of the room towards the bathroom. Poor guy."

"Wait, so who's going to be in charge of glee club now?" Finn asked. Kurt inwardly groaned. He knew what was coming next.

"Me," Rachel answered again. Suddenly, Santana got up, but was held back by Mike and Sam.

"No me gusta! Let me at her!" Santana yelled. She was trying to beat Mike and Sam down, but couldn't. Reluctantly, Santana sat back in her chair.

"You're not serious, right?" Finn asked. Rachel gasped.

"You're not supporting me?" Rachel cried. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am, but it's just one time when you were in charge, we performed a sex song in front of the whole school." Finn said. Fred, George, Hermione, and Blaine looked at Rachel in shock. Kurt shook his head at that memory too. He didn't want to relive that.

"Worst song ever," Tina muttered.

"No, I think the worst song ever was Run Joey Run," Puck said. Kurt rested his free hand on his head. He was starting to get a headache. Blaine nudged him, but Kurt shook his head.

"It was definitely the duet Rachel and Finn pulled off last year," Quinn argued. "That was just offensive."

"Why are we talking about this?" Hermione asked. "Shouldn't we be getting to work?"

"I couldn't agree more," Rachel glared at Puck, Quinn and Finn. "Does anyone have song selections they want me to sing?" Kurt glared at the girl. She was just full of herself sometimes.

"Is there a song called 'shut up?'" George asked. Several members cheered and high-fived him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rachel asked sternly. "Are you a spy? Did you come from Datlon?" Kurt and Blaine both rolled their eyes. Rachel was paranoid as well.

"We're Fred and George Weasley. We needed an extracurricular, so here we are," They answered simultaneously. "And no we're not from Dalton."

"Are you dolphins?" Brittany asked randomly. She was looking at Fred when she said that. "Or are you sharks?"

"I'd rather be a shark?" Fred said that as a question. Brittany frowned at him. Kurt could see confusion written on both of the twins' faces and silently laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Britt," Santana said calmly. Brittany nodded and didn't say anything else.

"Back to the matter on hand," Rachel said. She turned to the twins. "Can you guys sing?" They shrugged.

"We might, but we're better dancers," George answered.

"We'd rather show our moves when we have a professional teacher here," Fred added, before Rachel could suggest anything. Rachel huffed and sat down. They were never going to get anything done today.

"Field trip!" Puck suddenly exclaimed after a few minutes' silence.

"To where?" Finn asked.

"Breadstix," Puck answered. "Who's with me?" Several people cheered and jumped up when Puck did, but some people stayed put. Kurt was one and so was Blaine.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine nudged his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I have a slight headache," Kurt answered. "Mostly from Rachel."

"Would a grande non-fat mocha cure you?" Blaine asked sweetly. Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Are you asking me out for coffee?" Kurt said.

"Of course," Blaine answered, grinning.

"Then yes," Kurt took Blaine's hand and led them to his Navigator. Destination, the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>Again, very, very sorry for the late update.<p>

What did you think about this chapter?

Review please and let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

It's on

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

I'm really, really, extremely sorry about this late update! I have no excuses whatsoever. Thanks for being really patient and for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts. You rock!

As an apology, I am giving you two chapters!

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hola clase!" A woman wearing leather pants, a studded shirt and jacket with high, buckled boots walked in. She had long, blonde hair that went past her shoulders. George smiled to himself. This was going to be totally awesome! Mr. Shue is still sick, but tried to come back yesterday. He said he was fine, but he wasn't. . . .<p>

He wasn't because after the first fifteen minutes of class, he ran out of the room during Glee. Then once again, annoying Rachel what's – her –last name was in charge of the club. When she walked up to the front, George was about to walk out. The key word being about. He stayed because he didn't want to miss anything important.

The teacher's name was Miss. Holiday. She must have been here before because everyone in class cheered and clapped.

The sub really knew how to make a class pay attention, no matter how boring the subject is. Where was she for History of Magic? Professor Binns was getting repetitive. Miss. Holiday actually created a song for the different verbs as well!

Best day ever!

After he walked out of that amazing class, he felt nothing could stop him. But George spoke too soon. He didn't see it coming. His eyes were open to make the situation worse.

Splash!

Burning.

Oh Merlin please make it stop! So cold! How could one person go from burning to cold in, like, one second? Oh wait, can you be cold and hot at the same time? No. That's highly unlikely unless you're sick. George is pretty sure he wasn't sick.

It tastes like cherry. George's favorite flavor for everything (except ice cream).

Stinging.

Wet.

Great. Whatever this thing was, it was soaking his shirt. And he didn't have a spare.

He felt someone push him into a door. Now this is just a fantastic day. First, he got hit with something wet, cold and tasted like cherry. Now, he was being pushed into a door. After being hit, he shut his eyes and didn't want to open them again. George was afraid to be getting hit with something else.

He felt cold water touch his face. Someone was helping him not making the problem worse! Whoever it was helping him, George would be forever grateful. He then felt hands in his hair. Great. The stuff was in his hair too? Who was the person who hit George?

"Open your eyes please," A high voice said, but it wasn't a girl. It was Kurt! Kurt was his life-saver! "Open your eyes." Hearing that request, George shook his head. He couldn't.

"Listen to Kurtie please Georgie," Another voice was there too. It was his twin Fred! Did he get a thing thrown at him too, or was it just him?

George listened to his twin. He opened his eyes and immediately a cold cloth was pressed to his eyes. It soothed his burning eyes. Whatever that wet stuff was, it burned and stung.

When the cloth came off, George looked down at his ruined clothes. Red stain was everywhere. What had just happened?

"You got slushied by some members of the hockey team," Kurt answered, looking at him. George blinked. Either Kurt can read minds or he said that question out loud. "Are you alright?"

George nodded. "Yeah, but my clothes aren't." He glanced down at his shirt again. Then he looked lower. Great. Even some of the sticky stuff got on his pants. Humph. Now it looks like George had an accident.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and a girl with vibrant red hair and a cheerios outfit on entered. It was Ginny! Wait . . .why is Ginny in the boys bathroom? A scream erupted from Ginny answered his question. He wasn't in the girl's bathroom . . .was he?

"What are you _boys_ doing in here?" Ginny asked frantically. Then she saw all of the red stain on George. "Oh Merlin! George who did this to you? Please tell me!" Fred placed his arms around her shoulders.

"Calm down Ginny. It's not blood," Fred said. Fred then told Ginny what had happened to George. Ginny nodded and calmed down a bit. She went to hug him, but his shirt was still dirty.

"Um, George? You might want to change that shirt. Everyone will flip," Ginny told him. George's eyes widened. He looked at his twin with pleading eyes. His twin was wearing a jacket over his T-shirt, but George only had a T-shirt on.

Fred must have understood the look George had given him, because Fred unzipped his jacket and George put it on and zipped it all of the way up.

"Thanks Fred," George said. He glanced around the bathroom. "We should probably get out of here."

"Yes please get out! I need to reapply my makeup!" Ginny shoved the twins towards the bathroom door. George laid a hand on the handle and looked at her.

"Since when do you wear makeup?" George asked the same time as Fred said, "No sister of mine will wear makeup!"

"I barely put any on!" Ginny told them. Kurt snorted and the three of them looked at him.

"Sorry, but you went a little overboard with the mascara," Kurt said. "Where's your makeup bag? I could help you." Ginny searched through her bag and fished out the makeup kit. She handed it to Kurt. Fred and George looked at each other and then at Kurt.

"Be careful, Hummel," Fred said to him. "She's our sister you know." George rolled his eyes at his twin. He was overprotective sometimes. George could see that Ginny was in good hands and that Kurt wouldn't go overboard.

"Just let it go Fred," George said as he walked his twin out of the girl's bathroom. "Let it go." The late bell rang and the twins to their last class. The same class, actually Fred just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

Review please!

In Chapter 9 there will be more Harry and Ron. I just realized I haven't mentioned them in a while.

Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

It's on

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

I'm really, really, extremely sorry about this late update! I have no excuses whatsoever. Thanks for being really patient and for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts. You rock!

The next chapter, yay!

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>When the bell rang for the last class of the day, Fred skipped to his next class, computers. This would be the second computers class he had. The first one didn't go so well, but it was funny.<p>

_Fred walked into his class period and gave the teacher, Ms. Jenn a thumbs-up and one of his famous charming smiles. If he gets into trouble, those sometimes bring him out of it. And other times, not going to name names (cough-McGonagall and Snape-cough), he'd just get more and/or longer detentions. Ms. Jenn gave him a weird look and that was it. _

_When the bell rang, everyone scrambled for their seats in front of, what probably were the computers. Fred was just standing there awkwardly. _

_"Can I help you?" Ms. Jenn asked Fred. It sounded a bit harsh to him. Maybe he got off on the wrong foot._

_"I'm new," Fred said. "I don't know where to sit." Ms. Jenn's eyes widened and she nodded. Without saying a word, she was searching through tons of papers on her desk. She was clearly an unorganized teacher. After finding what she was looking for, she scanned the paper and then looked at him. _

_"Yes, the new transfer. I had had the pleasure to meet your brother," Ms. Jenn scowled in remembrance. _

_"Yeah, Ron's a git. You can just ignore him most of the time," Fred said. The class laughed, but the teacher didn't seem amused. _

_"Not talking about him. George," She corrected. Fred, hearing his twin's name, grinned evilly. He wondered what George did to get the teacher annoyed with him already. Seeing the look on his face, the class fell silent, looking a little spooked. _

_"Oh. Isn't he a great bloke?" Fred asked. "He's like my best friend." Fred glanced at the edge of her desk. There was a bowl of what looked like a Muggle version of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Just like Dumbledore. He always kept Lemon Drops on his desk. Those beans could come in handy sometime._

_"Just go to your seat," Ms. Jenn said. _

_"But you haven't given it to me yet," Fred pointed out. Ms. Jenn's eyes widened again and took out a seating chart. _

_"There are only two seats left, so I'll have you sit next to Ben," Ms. Jenn wrote his name down on the empty line on the paper. "Ben, please raise your hand." When Ben raised his hand, Fred rushed to sit down next to him. _

_"Hi Ben, I'm Fred Weasley, prankster extraordinaire. Nice to meet you!" Fred grabbed Ben's right hand and shook it vigorously. _

_"Whoa! You're British! That's so cool!" Ben gushed, and then pressed a button on a box underneath the computer. It made the screen light up. _

_"Um thanks. How did you do that?" Fred asked, pointing to the lit screen. Ben gave him a weird look, but pointed out the same button on Fred's box. _

_"This is your power button. This turns your computer on and at the same time, the monitor." Ben explained. Wow, Fred thought, this guy must know a lot about these computer things. _

_"Wait, I thought this was the computer," Fred touched the monitor. Ben chuckled. _

_"No, that's the monitor. The computer is this thing under it," Ben pointed to the box. Fred nodded and thanked the boy. _

_Ben had bright, blue eyes that lit up a room when he smiled or laughed. They were the color of the ocean, but Ben's color was prettier. He had short, blonde hair with bangs falling over his eyes and every once in a while, he swept it out of his eyes. It's not like Fred had been watching Ben all class period or anything. _

_The first half of class went okay. He only had to ask for help twice. They were working on their typing skills and the tips and directions were on the screen in front of Fred. _

_But during the second half of class, Ms. Jenn had asked the class to open a word document and start doing a scavenger hunt on the internet. That got Fred extremely confused. What was a word document and what was the internet?_

_Fred didn't want to bug Ben again, so he raised his hand. _

_"Yes, Fred?" Ms. Jenn asked from her desk. She was trying, but not succeeding to make her desk more neat and tidy. _

_"I need help," Fred said simply. _

_"Ask your neighbor," Ms. Jenn dismissed him. It turns out that Fred doesn't like Ms. Jenn that much. She was being really rude and not very helpful like a teacher should be. She was like Snape, in a way. Then he chuckled. Wait until he tells George!_

_Fred ignored the command and went to try to find this mysterious "word document". He did click on something, though and sound had started blasting through somewhere. Everyone stared at him and he smiled sheepishly. _

_"Oops. Wrong button," Fred said. "Go back to what you all were doing." _

_Fred got the document open and started answering the scavenger hunt questions without the help of the internet. He only got through two questions before the bell rang. _

Now today when Fred entered class he was greeted by a familiar face. The face of his twin.

"Georgie!" Fred dramatically exclaimed, hugging him. "I missed you!"

"Freddie!" George echoed. "I missed you too!" George was the first one to let go.

When the teacher walked into the room, she saw the twins and groaned. The twins smirked at her. They were going to have _so_ much fun in this class now!

"Just take your seats," Ms. Jenn said with the wave of her hand. The twins high-fived and Fred sat in his spot beside Ben, with George on his other side. It felt so nice to finally have a class with his dearest twin. After taking a silent roll call, Ms. Jenn stood in front of her desk. "Today, we'll be finishing up, or starting –she looked at the twins – the scavenger hunt you were working on. Then we'll be starting something new. You may begin." With that, the teacher was silent and headed back to her desk. She should've just stayed at her desk, to tell everyone that short announcement.

A few minutes into class, Fred was getting bored. This whole class was boring. The only thing that made this class okay was George and Ben. George and Ben got along quite well after Fred introduced them.

All three of them found out that they like jokes and making people laugh. Ben reminded Fred a little bit of Lee. He missed Lee. Fred wonders what Lee is doing this very moment. Hopefully causing Umbridge a rough time.

Then Fred got an idea. He huddled Ben and George closer to him so that no one else will hear. They smiled and got to the plan. Fred and George will be the distracters. The teacher will not expect Ben in this plan at all. Fred handed him a jelly bean.

The twins laughed when Ben stared at the bean Fred had given him.

"Just place it on her desk, or if our distraction doesn't work, give it to her," George advised. Fred saw a gleam in George's eyes. That was a good sign. He always gets that gleam when they prank people. This was going to work.

Fred and George both raised their hands and looked at Ms. Jenn. She was looking at some papers on her desk, not paying any attention to the two boys. Fred sighed and looked at his twin.

"Ms. Jenn! The awesome Weasley twins Fred and George need your assistance!" Fred exclaimed. Everyone in the classroom looked at them. Most were annoyed that their work had been interrupted.

Fred heard Ms. Jenn sigh as she walked over to them. She looked over George's shoulder at his work. It was blank. "What have you two been doing?" Fred winked at Ben giving him the signal. Fred saw Ben get out of his seat and head over to the teacher's desk. Fred saw him place the bright orange and purple bean into the bowl with the rest of the green, red, and orange colored ones.

"I don't know any of the answers! Can you give them to me?" George asked with pleading eyes. Ms. Jenn glared at him.

"No I can't just give you the answers! You look up the answers on the web links I gave you on the document." Fred and George looked at each other confused. What were web links? Then they glanced at the teacher. "It's the blue stuff. Just click on it." Fred did as he was told and an article came up on the screen.

"What do I do now?" Fred asked. Ms. Jenn was still helping George, so he took a peak at Ben. He was on his way back to his seat. With a tissue in his hand.

'Done.' Ben mouthed to Fred. Fred smiled and nodded at him. The teacher then looked at him.

"Good. You got farther than George," Ms. Jenn said. "Just read the article and find the answer. Help your brother out." That was that. She walked back to her desk. She didn't even glance at the bean. But another person did. The guy had a hockey jersey on and walked up to the bowl. He pulled out the Nosebleed Nougat. Fortunately, he took a bite of the orange side first.

There was a pause. Then . . .

A scream. The boy was freaking out! Fred and George laughed the loudest. The boy then looked at George. Fred looked at the boy. There's something familiar about him. Oh wait, he was the boy who slushied his twin!

"Consider the nosebleed payback!" George told him. The boy's face flushed with anger. He grabbed a lot of tissues and stormed out of the room. At least he didn't throw the purple side away.

Then Fred glanced at the time. There was only fifteen minutes of class left. He didn't even start reading the article on his screen! When the teacher wasn't looking his way, Fred glanced at Ben's scavenger hunt. He typed the answers quickly and made up the rest. George did the same.

Ben showed them how to turn the assignment in and get logged off. Two minutes later, the bell rang and the twins were the first ones out of the room. They just wanted to get home. George wanted to change shirts.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will include more Harry and Ron!<p>

How was it? Was the prank okay? I know they might not be able to actually do this, but still.

Review please! :)


	9. Chapter 9

It's on

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

I'm really, really, extremely sorry about this late update! I had a hard time starting this chapter, but I knew it was going to be about Harry, so hopefully I did okay. Review and let me know! Thanks for being really patient and for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts. You guys rock!

I'm making Sam's appearance in the story a little earlier in this story.

* * *

><p>Harry was walking to class when the next thing he knew he felt a jab of pain when he hit some lockers. He heard laughter and saw some guys in hockey jerseys high-fiving each other. Harry glared at them, but he knew they couldn't see it. They acted just like Dudley and his gang. He has seen these groups before. There was the leader and their stupid followers. Like Voldemort and his Death Eaters as well.<p>

He rubbed his shoulder as he headed for lunch. He ignored the lunch line and headed for the seating. He spotted Ron sitting at a table. He walked over to him and sat across from him. Ron was eating a grilled cheese sandwich. It didn't look like anything they would get at Hogwarts. The sandwich was burnt and was giving off a strange odor.

Instead of McKinley food, Harry had always packed a lunch before they left for school. A ham and cheese sandwich was better than some mysterious food in the cafeteria. Hogwarts was so much better than McKinley was ever going to be.

Harry missed Hogwarts each and every day. It felt like the summer after first year where he couldn't wait to go back and see everyone again. Unfortunately, he even missed Malfoy and Professor Snape as well. They completed the Hogwarts experience even though Harry hated them and their attitude towards him. The only thing he doesn't miss is Voldemort. The nightmares were enough, thanks.

McKinley is great, but Hogwarts will always remain being called home.

"Harry, did you get any of that stuff in that science class?" Ron asked Harry. He was talking while chewing again. I guess it was habit for Ron to do so. "I sure didn't."

Science was one of the harder classes to catch up for. Harry missed the beginning semester about time, distance, velocity and other things like that and it gets kind of confusing. The class just finished magnetism and is now moving on to sound. The teacher didn't help much, either.

They were taking a lot of notes, but the teacher wasn't explaining them at all. They didn't even finish the notes by the time the bell rang. It made Harry frustrated. The teacher didn't help that situation either. He let the kids talk all they want. If he didn't allow that, the notes would be done in half of the class time.

"No I didn't. We should ask Hermione for help," Harry replied and then took a bite of his sandwich. He glanced around the cafeteria. It was close to empty. It was never like that before. "Where is everyone?"

"Senior class president debate, I think," Ron answered. _That was probably where the twins were at_, Harry thought.

If he was a senior, Harry would definitely vote for Kurt even though his posters are a bit weird. He was a really nice person to the group when they met on the first day of school. By the look of how he acted sometimes, he had probably been through a lot. Kurt deserved to win this election.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked suddenly. Hermione wasn't a senior, which was obvious. Harry watched as Ron searched frantically for the familiar, bushy-haired girl. Harry could see the worry, concern and love in his eyes. Wait, _love_? _No way! Ron loves Hermione!_ Harry chuckled to himself; he had totally seen this coming. He had seen the way Ron was jealous of Viktor last year no matter how many times Ron denied it. How long would it take for Ron to tell Hermione?

It didn't take long for Harry to find her. She was sitting at a different table with people Harry didn't recognize. She was smiling and laughing with an Asian who was dressed in dark clothes, a boy in a wheelchair and another boy with hair length that looked like Ron's last year except this boy's hair was blonde. How come Hermione didn't want to sit with them?

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Harry found Hermione sitting with other people. He was okay with that, but it just felt like he was losing her. She was growing more and more distant as days passed. She would still help with homework, but that's all the trio would talk about. She had started talking with the twins more and more and Harry didn't understand it.<p>

What did they do to make Hermione become so distant?

Ron wasn't taking it well, either. He started to become more quiet and turning Harry away when Harry knew Ron needed him. Harry wasn't going to let another one of his friends go. He wouldn't know how to take it.

Harry decided to follow Hermione after school. She hadn't told them why she was staying so late. The twins said they joined a club, but they weren't specific on which club it was. Harry hoped it wasn't illegal.

From a distance, she saw Hermione talking with the wheelchair boy and the Asian girl who was holding hands with a tall Asian boy. _They must be in a relationship_, Harry deducted. He watched them go into a classroom.

He walked closer to the room.

There were others in there as well, including the twins! All of them in there were talking and laughing. After a few more minutes of spying, a short girl with long, brunette hair stood in the middle of the room. When she started to sing, Harry realized that Fred, George and Hermione had joined Glee Club.

Before anyone could see him, Harry ran for it. He ran all the way to Coach Sue's house with one question running through his mind. _Why didn't they tell us?_ He felt betrayed. Hurt. Left out. Forgotten. He wanted to forget this, but he couldn't. He had to do something to gain their trust again.

Suddenly he got an idea!

Harry went to find Ron. He found him trying to figure out the remote for the TV. He kept hitting the power button on the remote so the TV kept turning on and off. He also pressed the volume up button. The TV was pretty loud when it got turned on.

"Harry! I think the TV's broken!" Ron shouted. He probably didn't know Harry was so close to him. "It keeps turning on and off!" Harry rolled his eyes and headed into the living room.

"Then stop hitting that button," Harry said calmly, but was giddy. Ron handed him the remote and Harry turned down the volume before turning it off for good. He really wanted to tell his idea to Ron. His idea was brilliant in his opinion. No matter what anyone else said, his idea was perfect. He unconsciously started bouncing on the balls of his feet. Ron gave him a weird look.

"Are you okay mate?" Ron asked concerned.

"No," Harry sighed, falling on the couch next to Ron. "I'm hurt. Hermione hadn't told us that she joined Glee Club, or the twins for that matter. Have you noticed how Hermione had become distant lately?" That was a silly question. Ron absolutely noticed. Ron nodded. "I think I have a way to get our friend back."

"I'm not joining the club," Ron said instantly. Harry frowned at him. This was Ron's chance to get Hermione back as a friend and maybe more, but he just threw it away.

"Why not?" Harry whined. "Even if you aren't, I'm still going to." This was also another chance to bond over something else besides Quidditch and other things that might take too long to list.

"Fine," Ron said, getting up from the couch. "You do what you want." With that, he left the room leaving a very confused Harry behind. Why did Ron walk out like that?

Harry didn't talk to Ron the rest of the night. He was letting him calm down from whatever had happened. When Hermione and the twins got home, Harry didn't ask where they had been like he had before. He didn't tell them his plan either. He was going to surprise the three the next day.

He headed to bed around nine and fell asleep right when his head hit the pillow. He was fine for a little while, but then he became restless and dreamed of a long, dark corridor and locked doors. His scar prickled the next morning.

* * *

><p>How was that Harry chapter? Did you like Harry's idea?<p>

Read, review and enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

It's on

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

Author's Note: Instead of a week or two, I updated in two days! Hooray for me! This chapter just wrote itself, but I hope I did okay!

On a totally different note, I started to write a Niff and Wevid fanfic. When I finish one of my crossover's I'll post the Niff one first. Just be on the lookout sometime. I don't know when it will be. 

Review and let me know what you think! Thanks for being really patient and for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts. You guys rock!

I'm making Sam's appearance in the story a little earlier in this story.

* * *

><p>Ron knew why he walked out on Harry. He had good reason too. For many years he felt like he had to be his older brothers. He felt overshadowed by all five of them. Bill was Head Boy, but still cool, Charlie was an excellent Seeker for Quidditch, Percy had good grades, was Prefect and Head Boy, and the twins were excellent pranksters. And now they joined Glee Club. If Ron does, then he will be even more overshadowed. They were really good dancers and singers. Ron wasn't that best of a dancer or singer. He just can't do it.<p>

Really, the only thing that Ron beat his brothers at was Wizard's Chess.

Then there was Harry. He follows him around like a sidekick and Harry's so much better than him on anything (except chess). There was that time during Halloween first year that Ron knocked out that troll with his own club. He did that with a spell that Ron hadn't practiced enough. That was a really good feeling. Ron frowned at himself for thinking that. He had help and that mountain troll was going to kill Hermione.

"Is that really how you feel?" The sudden voice scared the crap out of Ron. It had just come from nowhere. Plus, Ron didn't notice that he said any of that aloud. "Because none of it is true." Ron wheeled around and saw Harry there standing in the doorway. He was frowning. His eyes were sad and full of concern.

"Yes it is, Harry and don't try to deny it!" Ron exclaimed.

"You're more than what you think, Ron," Harry said, walking into the room, shutting the door behind him. He sat down by Ron on the floor. "You defend your friends and family when Malfoy or some other Slytherin says something. You defended me from Seamus at the beginning of the year, remember?" Ron did remember. Everyone was and is still against Harry and Dumbledore from the incident that happened the year before with the Tri-wizard tournament.

Harry's speech was helping him gain his confidence in himself a little bit.

"And Dumbledore gave you that Prefect badge for a reason," Harry mentioned. That was also a happy memory for Ron. He was shocked at first, but finally warmed up to the idea. "And when we go back to Hogwarts next year, you'll get to wear that badge proudly."

Dumbledore didn't take the badges back when they were leaving. He let him and Hermione keep them. They earned them and he wasn't going to take them. Instead, he just assigned two substitute Prefects. Later, Hermione told Ron and Harry that the stand-in Prefects were Pavarti Patil and Neville Longbottom.

"With a little coaching you could be an excellent Quidditch player," Harry added. Ron smiled thinking back to what he saw in the Mirror of Erised. "Have you ever sang or danced before?"

Ron shook his head no.

"Don't put yourself down too early mate," Harry advised to him. "Who knows, maybe you'll be a better singer and dancer than the twins are. Courage." With that, Harry patted his shoulder and left Ron in the room to think.

* * *

><p>After school the next day, he headed for the choir room. He hadn't told Harry that he was going with the plan. He wanted it to be a surprise. He was a few minutes late, because he got lost trying to find it. Harry was just finishing his audition when he found the classroom. That bugged him. He wanted to support Harry like Harry will for him.<p>

He heard the applause. That was when Ron walked in. His brothers, Harry, Kurt and Blaine were smiling at him. Hermione was shocked. He wondered if she was shocked when Harry walked in to audition.

"I want to audition," Ron said to the instructor. He hadn't seen the man before now so he didn't know his name.

"All right," The man smiled. The instructor gestured towards the center of the room. Ron walked over to the spot. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm Ron," Ron said. He took a few deep breaths. He was beyond nervous. What if he messed up the lyrics? He couldn't glance at the others. That would make him even more nervous. He never performed in front of an audience before.

Ron did see Harry give him a thumbs-up sign. Ron smiled and started the song.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

'_Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Something's gotta give now_

'_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

'_Cause you've got that one thing_

By the time the chorus came around, Ron started to gain more confidence in himself. He looked at everyone in the room. Their eyes were wide and some were grinning like mad. The twins were dancing in their seats, smiling proudly. That made Ron smile.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

Ron didn't get to finish the whole song because the teacher stopped him. Did they not like it? _Were the twins doing that to make me feel good?_

All of his questions were answered when the teacher said, "Welcome to the Glee Club!" Ron sighed with relief as everyone cheered and clapped. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Shuester after everyone even gave him a standing ovation. It made him feel really good. This was one of his favorite moments.

Hermione was the first one off of her feet. She ran and hugged him, smiling like crazy. Harry and the twins were next.

"We're proud of you Ronniekins!" Fred exclaimed hugging him very tightly, almost to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"We had faith in you!" George added hugging him not as tightly as Fred.

"Congratulations mate!" Harry laughed and slapped Ron on the back. Then suddenly everyone else who were still sitting, looked confused except for a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"You guys are dating?" A boy with a Mohawk asked. Ron looked at Harry with a horrified look. Harry gave one back. Fred and George were looking amused with this situation.

"No Noah," Hermione said. "In England, mate means friend." Ron sent a look that said 'thank you' and smiled at her.

"Well now that we got that out of the way, I want Ron as my duet partner for the rest of the year," said a short girl with long, dark brown hair stood up from her seat. Ron's eyes widened. To be honest, that girl scared him.

"What?" Ron and another boy asked that the same time. Ron was confused and the other boy was angry.

"Finn with his voice we could win Nationals this year. Our _last _year!" The girl explained to the other boy. Finn still didn't look convinced.

"You're my _girlfriend _Rachel! What if I wanted to do these duets with you since it's our last year?" Finn asked. He was clearly annoyed by what Rachel was saying. Ron doesn't blame him either.

"I just want to stand in the back," Ron said suddenly. Both Finn and Rachel stopped their argument and looked at him.

Rachel was going to say something, but the teacher cut in. "Ron made his decision you guys. Stop arguing! Sit back down. Let's get to work."

As Mr. Shuester was writing something on the board, the principal came into the room wanting Kurt. Everyone was silent as they watched Kurt leave the room.

The rest of the time was spent on practicing choreography they might use for Sectionals coming up. Ron went home that day with sore muscles (he hasn't dance that much in his life), a skip in his step and a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Yay! Ron and Harry are in Glee now! What did you think of the chapter?<p>

Song used: _One Thing_ by One Direction

I used for the lyrics!

Read, review and enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

It's on

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

I'm sorry about this late update! Review and let me know how you like it! Thanks for being really patient and for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts. You guys rock!

I'm making Sam's appearance in the story a little earlier in this story. Just curious, but how would you feel about Fred/Warbler (I haven't decided which Warblers yet) and George/Warbler? Let me know in a review!

Oh my! 11,160 hits! Thanks so much everyone!

Today is the first anniversary of this story! How awesome is that?

* * *

><p>"I can't do this," Ginny said as she walked down a corridor, cup in hand. "Please don't make me do this." One of the cheerleaders, Kaylee told her that she had to throw a slushy in one of the Glee Club member's face. It was the only way to stay on the squad. "Does Coach Sylvester actually allow this?"<p>

"No, we do it on our own," Kaylee answered. "Quinn Fabray started the tradition when she became Head Cheerleader three years ago. She's not on the squad anymore, though." Ginny didn't know how to respond to that. Was she really going to make Ginny do this? She didn't feel comfortable.

The two cheerleaders were walking and talking down the hallway, and then Kaylee paused. She pointed to a familiar red-haired boy standing at his locker, talking to someone. It was the twins! They were talking about something really important because Ginny had never seen them so engrossed in a conversation before unless it was about pranking.

"Slushy one of those two or both, I don't care," Kaylee said, "but just do it." _Does she really expect me to slushy my brothers, my _family_?_ Ginny sighed and walked up to them. Kaylee was a short distance behind her.

Ginny stood there looking at both of them, frozen. She couldn't do this. They were giving her concerned looks probably she hadn't said anything.

"Ginny, you okay?" She jumped when George said something, almost spilling the cup. "What's that?" He was gesturing towards the cup. Then Ginny saw realization flash in the twins' eyes. _They must realize what I am about to do_, Ginny thought.

"Do it," Fred said suddenly. Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Do it." Ginny didn't say anything. She turned to look at Kaylee who was looking back at her with a crazy look in her eye.

"Yes Ginny. Do it," Kaylee said. "Do you want to be a part of the group or not?" Ginny sighed. She wanted to be a part of something at the Muggle school. She made a vow with herself back at Hogwarts. But she did sign up for Cooking Club and was a part of the orchestra. She wouldn't need the Cheerios anymore.

Smirking, she raised the cup a little acting like she was going to toss it in Fred's face, but suddenly she spun on her heel and tossed the cold, red slushy at Kaylee. "Then I guess I'm not a Cheerio anymore. I'm not hurting my family." Kaylee's eyes were shut, but her mouth was open in shock. Everyone around her was laughing or quiet in shock. A cheerleader just slushied a fellow cheerleader. That doesn't happen very often, or at all.

The twins thanked her as they high-fived. Ginny said good-bye to them as she walked down the hallway towards her locker. People in front of her scurried away as if they were mice and she was the old lady trying to kill them with a broom. A boy with a huge afro and a recording device started following her asked questions. She just ignored him and opened her locker. She turned her lock and grabbed her regular clothes out of her locker and stuffed them in her bag. Then she walked into the nearest bathroom and changed in one of the stalls.

She folded the uniform and took her hair out of the pony-tail. She was not an official Cheerio anymore.

"You can't quit my Cheerios!" Coach Sylvester raged at her. Ginny was sitting in one of her office chairs after she handed Coach Sylvester her uniform.

"It's not me," Ginny tried to explain. "I can't go around terrorizing random, innocent people in the school." _Like Voldemort_, Ginny thought in her head.

"I like your attitude," Coach Sylvester said. Ginny looked at her confused. "Now get the hell out of my office Baby-Ginger. Your courageous, yet horrific decision making is depressing me and it's stinking up my office." Ginny didn't say anything else. She hurried out of the chair and all, but ran out of the office. Coach Sylvester scared her.

Once she got a safe distance away, she growled. "I don't like to be called baby." Just then the bell rang for second block and it was on the other side of the school. Ginny ran to class, avoiding any run-ins with people in her way. She already kind of regretted turning in her uniform, but once after class she saw a Cheerio book-drop a boy in a wheelchair, Ginny was glad she did. The regret was gone.

Some of his loose papers flew her way, landing at her feet. She bent down to pick up everything that fell and handed the stuff to the boy.

"Thank you," said the boy. Ginny smiled at him. "Not a lot of people help me like you did." _That's not right_, Ginny thought. _What kind of school is this?_

"I'm glad I could help," Ginny replied. "I'm Ginny." She held out her hand for him to shake, which he did.

"I'm Artie," The boy said. "Do you have brothers here?" Ginny nodded. She told them that they have joined Glee Club and told him some stories about the twins. "They're really nice like you are, Ginny. I'll see you around." Artie smiled at her and rolled away. Ginny headed another way, but not before she shot another glance at Artie. He was really sweet. How could someone ignore him?

Ginny missed the glare a jet-black haired boy with piercing green eyes sent to Artie.

All of the Cheerios have first lunch, but since she's not in the cheerios anymore, there is nowhere to sit. Her brothers, Harry and Hermione have second lunch. She glanced into the full lunchroom and decided to skip. She didn't even see any of her new friends she made. She decided to head to the library and study for her Spanish test coming up.

When she walked in she saw Jenny, Jack, Anna and Megan sitting at a table eating and chatting quietly. Hannah was missing, though.

"Ginny what are you doing in here?" Anna whispered to her as Ginny took the empty seat next to her.

"The lunch room was crowded," Ginny answered. Anna and Jack nodded in agreement. Jenny was too caught up in a book, but Ginny couldn't see the title and didn't want to ask.

"Same for us," Jack said. "So how's cheerleading going? We haven't talked much after you joined." Ginny was filled with guilt. At lunch, you have to sit with the other Cheerios and not anywhere else, or at least that's what Ginny was told by Kaylee. Why did she even hang out with her anyways?

"I turned in my uniform this morning," Ginny said proudly. Jenny looked up from her book and all three of them gasped in shock. The librarian warned them to be quiet. The looks on their faces were pretty hilarious. Ginny started giggling.

"And Coach Sylvester let you live?" Jack asked in an amazed voice. Ginny smiled and gestured to herself.

"I am sitting here, aren't I?" She asked. They were still amazed, but Jenny was the first to snap out of it.

She brushed her brown hair behind her ear and said, "why'd you quit?" The three of them were quiet as Ginny told what had happened. She even told them about the part where Ginny threw the slushy in Kaylee's face. The librarian kicked the four of them out for laughing to loudly. They were smiling at Ginny.

"Well that's good," Jenny said. "The way you talk about your twin brothers, they would've pranked you your whole life if you would have thrown that slushy in their faces." _That's true_, Ginny thought as she nodded in agreement.

"I have history next," Jack said, making a face. "See you guys later." He waved at them as he ran down a hallway. They said goodbye and continued walking, but they didn't know where they were going.

"I have Spanish," Jenny replied and started heading the opposite way. Now it was just Anna and Ginny. But soon it was just Ginny. Anna said she would see Ginny in Cooking Club. _Oh right_, Ginny considered, _it starts today. I completely forgot!_

The rest of the day acted like a turtle. It went by so slowly that Ginny thought it would be a year before they got out of the last class of the day. Finally the bell rung and Ginny rushed out of the room. She was super excited to go to the cooking club. How come when something exciting will happen and the day will go by slowly?

It took a couple minutes, but she did find the Home Economics room. She saw Anna at one of the cooking stations talking to someone with jelled back hair and someone with perfectly styled chestnut hair. It was Kurt and Blaine! She remembered them from the first day of school.

Ginny smiled and walked over to them. "Hi guys," she said. Kurt and Anna were smiling at her, but Blaine was wearing a forced smile. He looked like he didn't want to be there at all.

"That's why your name sounded familiar," Kurt muttered to himself. Ginny gave him a confused look, but he didn't notice. There only was one other person in the room and that was the teacher. She was probably waiting a few more minutes for other people, but when no one else showed up she started the club.

The teacher introduced herself as Ms. Makin. She went over all of the club rules: no food fights, be kind to others, no use of profanity and others along those lines. She then showed them where all of the materials and ingredients were. Ginny was glad when Ms. Makin let them go. Ginny was starved since she skipped lunch. She decided to make a mini pizza.

She made the dough quickly and got it to a circular shape. As she was putting some canned sauce on it, Ms. Makin announced that she was going to the restroom. That's when the fun started. Blaine started the food fight by flicking flour in Kurt's face. Ginny paid him back by flicking more flour in his face. Soon it was Ginny and Kurt against Blaine and Anna.

Ginny thought the teacher was about to have a cow when she saw how messy they were. There was flour, egg yolk, and chocolate chips in Blaine's hair. Kurt had flour and baking soda all over him. Anna was wearing Ginny's pizza dough, but Ginny didn't care. She forgot all about her hunger when the fight started. Egg yolk was dripping down from her hair onto her shirt she was wearing. They were all laughing about it after they got let out. The teacher never trusted the four of them alone in her classroom again.

When Ginny got home, she was bombarded with questions.

"Did you get thrown in a dumpster?" asked Fred.

"Who threw you in the dumpster?" George added. _Where they saying I stink?_ Ginny giggled. _I probably do. _

"What happened?" Ron examined Ginny's yolk-filled hair.

"Did Vocal Adrenaline do this?" Hermione questioned with her eyes filled with concern. Ginny gave her a confused look. "Vocal Adrenaline is our show choir competition. They threw eggs at Rachel two years ago." Ginny didn't know who Rachel was, but let it go.

"Who do I have to punch?" Harry added.

"No. No one. Nope and no one," Ginny answered all of the questions in order except for Ron's. "I signed up for Cooking Club and Kurt, Blaine, Anna and I got into a food fight when the teacher left to use the loo." Ginny told the story with a smile on her face.

It was one of her best days at McKinley ever, but Ginny hopes there's more.

"So I don't have to beat anyone up?" Harry asked with a bit of disappointment.

"Sorry mate, but you won't stand a chance anyways," Ron said. "You're scrawny."

* * *

><p>How was this chapter?<p>

Again, how would you feel with the twins paired up with Warblers? I was thinking of George with Jeff, but I don't know. I want YOUR opinions!

Read, enjoy and review!


	12. Chapter 12

It's on

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

Thanks for being really patient and for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts. You guys rock!

I'm making Sam's appearance in the story a little earlier in this story. If you haven't noticed already, I'm following the third season of Glee, but some things will get changed so I can add all of the HP characters. This chapter is Sectionals! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>George sighed as he walked into the Choir Room. New Directions was falling apart bit by bit. Rachel got suspended for stuffing the ballet boxes for Kurt. He wanted Kurt to win too, but that was a little extreme. Another teacher, Miss. Corcoran started another glee club, but it's all girls and Mercedes, Santana and Brittany left to join it. All of the girls that were left were Hermione, Quinn and Tina.<p>

On his way to the choir room, he heard the group rehearse in the auditorium. They were so good, it was scary. New Directions still have at least twelve members, so that was good news. George spied on them for a few more minutes until he saw something he didn't like.

George ran out of the view of the auditorium. Everyone in New Directions needed to know this. He rushed into the choir room and locked both doors in. Mr. Shue wasn't there yet, so he was locked out if he ever showed up.

"What's up?" Fred asked. Everyone was giving George their full attention. George started pacing back and forth. "Dude, spill." Fred got up from his chair and walked over to George, looking at him in the eye.

"Ginny joined The Troubletones with a couple of her friends," George muttered quietly. Fred gasped. He was probably the only one who heard the news. Why would Ginny do that?

"What? What happened?" Tina asked from her spot.

Louder, George said, "Our sister Ginny joined The Troubletones with a couple of her friends." Some people still looked confused on who Ginny was, but Ron, Artie, Hermione, Blaine, Kurt and Harry gasped really loudly in shock. There was a knock on the door. Mr. Shue wanted in the room. George opened the door for him and kept it unlocked this time. The news was out.

"What's going on guys?" Mr. Shue asked, but it was mostly directed towards George. George sighed and said the same statement for the third time. "Oh man. We better get to work. I'm really sorry, guys." He seemed really sincere about the situation.

That day at rehearsal they got their setlist planned out, but couldn't agree on the choreography. That led to an argument between Blaine and Sam which led to a small physical fight. George and Fred had a tight grasp on Blaine, but suddenly Blaine stopped trying to fight and left the room to cool off. Finn left to go chase Blaine down a few minutes later.

They returned a half an hour later with a plan for the dance routine. There was even an agreement as to whom was getting the solos. Everyone made excellent progress. George was so worn out when they got home that afternoon. Ginny was already there, making a sandwich.

"Hey," Ginny said, not looking up from the sandwich. George glared at her even though she couldn't see it and ignored her as he headed up to his room. He had a little studying to do.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she watched the twins, Ron and Harry head upstairs to their rooms. There must have been a reason why Ginny joined their competition for Sectionals. She wasn't going to ignore Ginny. She headed to the kitchen and stood across the counter looking at her.<p>

"Why'd you join?" Hermione asked calmly. She was going to let Ginny explain herself. It was awesome that Ginny was starting to open up and join a lot of things, though.

"I love to cook and I wanted to learn some more tricks while I was here," Ginny answered. _What is that girl talking about? _

"What?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked up at her. She looked just as confused as Hermione did.

"What?" Ginny echoed. "I love to cook –" Hermione cut her off. This wasn't going as Hermione planned.

"I got that part," Hermione said. "I think we're talking about two different things. What were you talking about?"

"Cooking Club," Ginny said. Hermione nodded in understanding. "What were you talking about?" Now Ginny was growing nervous. _Did she not want us to know?_

"I was talking about you joining The Troubletones," Hermione answered. Ginny paled slightly and grew even more nervous. Her eyes widened even.

"H-how did you find out?" Ginny stammered out. Hermione knew now that she kept this secret for a reason, but she just didn't know why.

"George said he saw you with the others on stage," Hermione answered her as calmly as possible. Ginny's eyes widened again as realization struck her.

"So he was the one I saw in the doorway," Ginny muttered quietly, but Hermione could still hear.

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny took a deep breath before saying that Megan, Jenny and Anna wanted to join and asked if she had wanted to (Hannah couldn't sing). Then a Latina girl showed up and said that she had overheard us talking and said that they needed more members to compete at Sectionals.

"She was telling us all of these stories about the New Directions and that frightened all four of us into joining their club instead of New Directions," Ginny explained.

"What kind of stories?" Hermione asked. To be honest, she was afraid of what the answer would be.

"She was telling us about how this one girl – Rachel sent another girl to an active crack house last September because she was thinking that the girl was better than her," Ginny answered. Now Hermione got it. She was still mad that Ginny kept it secret, but she was never really mad that she joined The Troubletones over New Directions. It was her choice after all.

"I'm not mad," Hermione said suddenly after a moment of silence. "You still should have told us though." Ginny placed down her butter knife. She was still making her sandwich while telling Hermione the story.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said sincerely, "but I just didn't tell you because I thought that everyone wouldn't take it well." Hermione nodded. Ginny walked over to the other side of the counter and hugged Hermione. "Thank you." Hermione nodded.

"You're welcome," She replied. Both girls didn't hear someone climb the stairs.

* * *

><p>The days leading up to Sectionals passed by fairly quickly. There was only a few hours left before the New Directions headed for the stage. Both Sectionals and Regionals will be performed at McKinley so they didn't have to go that far. Hermione was feeling really confident that they got this in the bag.<p>

Ginny's brothers and Harry didn't stay mad at Ginny for long, which Hermione smiled at. They were a really extremely close family and Hermione was kind of jealous. She was an only child and had always wanted either an older or younger sister and/or brother. She did consider Harry as a honorary brother, though and she wouldn't have it any other way. By the time Hermione finished getting ready in her black and white outfit, it was time.

In the choir room, The Troubletones came in and offered that if the New Directions lost then they were welcome to join their group. That was rude and confusing. They left because they didn't show their talents as much as they did in New Directions, then they want everyone back?

The New Directions did a show circle and then headed for the auditorium to watch the competition.

The auditorium was full and the announcer introduced the judges. There was one judge who was a clown for a living. He was even wearing a big, red nose. Then the announcer announced the first group up: The Unitards. Hermione's confidence faltered a little bit when she heard how good they were. It went up a tiny bit when The Troubletones performed. It looked like Ginny was having a good time. The group was very energetic.

Half-way through the performance, the New Directions left to wait backstage. Soon The Troubletones walked off stage and were jumping up and down with excitement. That made Hermione nervous.

"Good luck," Ginny whispered to Hermione before she left to go to sit in the auditorium. Hermione smiled after her, but made her even more nervous. She didn't have a solo this time around, but she felt like she was going to forget the choreography.

The New Directions headed to the stage in position a second before the announcer introduced the group. Tina, Kurt and Mike took the first song:_ ABC _by The Jackson 5. They were great! Kurt's split over Mike was amazing! Hermione wasn't expecting that and she was in rehearsals.

The second song was sung by Quinn, Blaine and Artie. Hermione loved this song's choreography. It was really fun to do and learn. After Rory, Sam, Puck, Artie, Finn and Blaine sung the last song (_Man in the Mirror_ by Michael Jackson), Hermione felt that they got the competition in the bag. The group got a standing ovation and Hermione felt proud of herself. She didn't forget the choreography at all! She was worrying for nothing, but she does that sometimes.

There was a small break so the judges have time to decide who the winner is. They all headed to the choir room with high spirits and excitement. Hermione ran over to Ron and Harry and hugged them at the same time.

"That was our first performance in front of an audience!" Hermione exclaimed to them. Both of them laughed and let go. Kurt and Blaine shared a quick kiss then came over to congratulate the trio. Hermione hugged both of them, but Ron and Harry just shook their hands.

Hermione was anxious when it came time for the judges to announce the winner. Hermione stood between Fred and George with Fred on her right and George on her left. They were holding hands and waiting for the judges to start announcing third place (which was The Unitards). Hermione sighed with relief, but they still had second and first place.

Hermione hated it when one of the judges pulled out the name of the winner, but was silent for a few minutes. She was mentally freaking out. Finally the judge said something . . .

The New Directions won! Hermione cheered and hugged the people closest to her. She high-fived a few others. She glanced at The Troubletones. They were bummed, but Ginny gave Hermione a thumbs-up sign.

"You were good," Hermione mouthed back to her before she left the stage. They headed back to the choir room to change and get rid of the makeup.

Back at her Aunt's house, they couldn't stop talking about the competition. That annoyed Aunt Sue immensely. Hermione could tell that her aunt didn't like the Glee Club that much, so Hermione tried to keep the competition talk down just for her. And Ginny as well.

On Monday, the Glee Club got over their win and sung a random song in the auditorium. It was _We Are Young_ by Fun. Half-way through the performance, Ginny, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Anna, Jenny, Megan and Sugar joined. They were a family once again and Hermione wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>How was that chapter? Good? Bad?<p>

Read, review and enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

It's on

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

Thanks for being really patient and for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts. You guys rock!

If you haven't noticed already, I'm following the third season of Glee, but some things will get changed so I can add all of the HP characters. 

This chapter is the Yes/No episode! I didn't use the whole song lyrics because I didn't want them to take over the chapter.

* * *

><p>Harry waited patiently for Hermione to come down stairs for breakfast. Ron unfortunately wasn't. Hermione told them that she got a letter from her parents and she would like to read it with them and everyone else. The others already left for school, though, so it would just be Ron and Harry. Harry could always fill in the others later anyways.<p>

Hermione finally came down, but Harry looked confused when he saw that Hermione was shocked. She was holding the open letter. She sat down and slid the letter towards Harry and Ron. Harry grabbed it and opened it with Ron reading it over his shoulder.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Hey guys! Let me just start out and say that we all miss you greatly. Malfoy is still acting like Malfoy, but worse than usual. Unluckily for him, he got kicked off the Slytherin team! How awesome is that? I heard from Seamus that he started insulting everyone on the Quidditch field. Dean caught the Snitch before Malfoy did, but he's no Harry Potter! That's why Malfoy got kicked off. Dumbledore kicked him off himself. Both Umbridge and Snape were ticked off, but that's understandable. _

_I hate to tell you this, but Umbridge had gotten worse. She's taking over the whole school! She almost banished Trelawney from the grounds. I don't like Trelawney, but I never wished for that to happen. Luckily, Dumbledore intervened. She started this Inquisitorial Squad which basically has all Slytherins in it. They're given the same rights as Prefects. Detentions, points taken off, give points etc . . . They're abusing their power, but the bad thing is that Dumbledore can't do a thing about it. Sytherin is in the lead, of course with Gryffindor last. _

_As you guys know, Umbridge is not teaching us defense. Dean came up with this great idea that we create a secret club to teach ourselves defense since Umbridge isn't. Dean and I ran the idea past Angelina and she liked it. We're on our third meeting now. We decided (as a group) to call it Dumbledore's Army; DA for short. One night Dobby showed us a place where everything is hidden. He called it The Room of Requirement. It was and still is perfect. It can transform into any room you can think of. You are the best at defense, Harry, but we're learning. Good news Harry! Seamus believes you now! He would like to apologize in person whenever you get back. By the way, when is that? Hogwarts isn't the same without you guys. _

_Well that's basically it, but it feels like I'm forgetting something to mention. Oh well. How are you guys doing? Anyone giving you guys trouble? Made any new friends? Is Hermione stressing out for the O.W.L's coming up? What about the twins with the N.E.W.T's? Hope to see you guys soon. _

_Your friend,_

_Neville_

_P.S. I asked McGonagall to send this letter to Hermione's parents to mail to you guys. McGonagall told me to tell you that she will do that to your mail now. See you soon._

Harry was speechless. Defense group? Malfoy kicked off the Slytherin team? Inquisitorial Squad? What has Hogwarts come to? Harry was washed over with a feeling of homesickness. Hogwarts was his home and will always be no doubt about it. It was so much to take in.

"I miss them so much," Hermione muttered quietly. She sounded like she was about to cry. Harry looked up and saw Hermione wipe a spear tear away. Harry got up from his chair and put his arms around Hermione. No matter what, they will always deal with things together. Ron soon joined the hug. They were the three musketeers.

"Let's write him back at lunch," Ron said, letting go of them first. "We have to go now." Ron made a move to grab his bag, but Hermione grabbed his arm. Ron glanced at her confused.

"You have a letter as well," Hermione said, as she pulled it out.

Ron saw one look at it and shoved it into his bag with an angry expression on his face. "I'll read it at lunch." He stormed out of the house. What caused his mood to change so quickly? Hermione and Harry glanced at each other.

"What just happened?" They asked each other simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the cafeteria and saw Hermione hunched over a piece of paper. She was sitting with Kurt, Blaine, the twins and Ron. A spot next to her was open, so he walked over and sat there. She didn't even glance up.<p>

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her. He had an idea, but didn't want to assume. Hermione didn't even answer his question. He sent a questioning look to Ron.

"She is sending a frantic letter to Neville about the tests coming up," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes. Neville shouldn't even have mentioned the O.W.L's in the letter. Now Hermione is going to study like crazy and make Ron and Harry follow. Harry wasn't looking forward to that.

"Did you read your letter yet?" Harry asked Ron cautiously. He didn't want to spark anymore anger out of him. Ron shook his head and took it out.

"What could Percy want so badly?" Ron muttered. He was probably thinking that nobody heard that statement, but by the mention of his name the twins' heads looked up from their food. Shock was in their eyes.

Harry watched curiously as Ron's face twisted into confusion and anger. By the end, he was seething. Ron's face was red and steam was coming out of his ears. _What was in that letter? Who was it from? _

"What's up Ronniekins?" George asked. He must've seen how mad Ron was. Wordlessly, Ron passed the note to George and read it with Fred reading it over his shoulder. They were glaring at the letter so fiercely Harry thought the letter was going to catch fire.

"What? What is it?" Hermione finally looked up from the letter she was writing to Neville. Fred passed the letter to her and she read it. Harry looked over her shoulder. The letter was sent by Percy.

It was mostly about Harry.

Percy wanted Ron to take more responsibility since he became prefect. Percy had advised Ron to stay away from Harry because he was unstable and violent. He also said that he should start trusting the ministry and most importantly Umbridge. Dumbledore is wrong and could lead the family into trouble. _Wow_, Harry thought. _Percy is definitely off his rocker_. He gave the letter back to Ron.

Ron re-read it again, before ripping it up into millions of pieces. He left the table without a word and the twins followed him out of the cafeteria.

"What was going on?" Blaine asked. Harry's eyes widened. He forgot Blaine and Kurt were even sitting there.

Harry glanced at Hermione who answered, "It's not really our story to tell, but the Weasleys have been having some family troubles. At the beginning of the school year before we transferred, rumors have been going around about Harry. All bad, of course. Some people believe them. One of their brothers believes them. He even thinks that Harry is unstable and violent. They've been having a little feud going on. That's all I can tell you." The coupled nodded and didn't question anything else.

"I wonder what this week's Glee assignment will be," Blaine wondered aloud. Harry was grateful for Blaine changing the subject. They discussed Glee for the rest of lunch and when the bell rang, they said their goodbyes and headed for their classes.

Harry walked to the choir room and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't even mention the letter to Ron. He was still looking unhappy. Harry was the last one to arrive, but Mr. Shue wasn't there yet. Suddenly, Mr. Shue came running into the room. He didn't say anything, but headed straight for the white board. He wrote: _Marry Me?_

"I'm proposing to Mrs. Pillsbury!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed. The room was showered with cheers and hollers. "And I need your help to do it. It needs to be perfect. Help me find a song." Harry nodded. He could probably do that.

"You can count on us Mr. Shue," Artie said.

Ginny raised her hand and Mr. Shue called on her. "I have a song I have been wanted to do for a long time, and now I get to do it. I think it goes with the assignment."

"Awesome!" Mr. Shue smiled and gestured towards the front. "Let's hear it!" Ginny smiled and got up from her chair. Mr. Shue took a seat in the front while Ginny told the piano man and the other instruments the song.

Ginny nodded her head as a queue to start the song. After a few measures, Ginny started singing.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered have we met, _

'_Cross the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts, _

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

Why was Ginny glancing at Harry once in a while?

_I'm wonderstruck,_ _blushing all the way home_

_I'd spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Ginny's voice was really pretty. It was like a Disney Princess voice. Harry could listen to her voice for hours. It was so calming and emotional at the same time. Her hand gestures were graceful. Her eyes were dazzling and filled with passion. When she moved, the light reflected her hair perfectly. It was so shiny and glistened. She was so pretty.

Wait, _what_?

How could Harry think that? That was Ron's little sister! Ron would kill him, as would Fred and George. He couldn't date Ginny, no matter how much he wanted to. And he wanted to.

When the song was over, Harry was the first one to stand up clapping. He could feel someone glance his way, but didn't dare turn around to see who it was. Mr. Shue made his way to the front again and Ginny sat down in her seat.

"Amazing Ginny!" Mr. Shue complimented. Harry turned in his seat to see her blushing. She was sitting in between Fred and George. "Does anyone else have a song?" Everyone was silent. Harry didn't think anyone could top that today. Mr. Shue dismissed them and Harry followed Ron and Hermione out of the room.

When the group got home, everyone headed inside except for Harry. Harry stayed outside. It was a pleasant day out. The wind was calm. The sky was a striking blue color; one he had never seen before and there were no clouds in sight. It was the perfect weather for thinking.

Harry sat on the front steps and stared at nothing in particular. He couldn't stop thinking about that song; Ginny's voice. Every time he was around Ginny his stomach flip-flopped. He just thought that it was a stomach ache the first time it happened. Every time she laughed, Harry's heart skipped a beat. He got jealous when Ginny was helping out Artie the other day. He even got jealous when boys glanced at her when she was still a cheerleader. After thinking for awhile, these symptoms all lead up to one thing.

Harry was falling for Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ginny watched Harry sit on the steps. She figured the song she sang was bugging him. She knew it was a bad idea, but Hermione had talked her into it. Hermione said that Harry had been too oblivious for too long and said that Ginny needed to make the first move. <em>Thanks, Hermione<em>, Ginny thought.

The first time Ginny heard Harry's name was when her mum was telling her the story of the Boy-Who-Lived and how he defeated You-Know-Who. At the time, Ginny thought Harry was her hero. She was five. Ginny even wrote fan letters to him, but he never wrote back. She didn't give up hope, though, that someday she will meet him. Ginny even wanted to marry him when she got older.

She was extremely jealous of Ron during his first year at Hogwarts. Ron was his friend and he even met him first. Looking back, that was a stupid thing to be jealous of. She made a fool of herself when she saw Harry for the first time in person. She was shocked that he was sitting at her kitchen table, having a conversation. He addressed her and Ginny just froze and ran away.

During her first year, Ginny got used to Harry's presence a little bit. She was still nervous to talk to him, but that got better over the years. Especially when he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. She gained some courage and started talking to Harry. She became less shy and nervous around him. She even started seeing him as Harry and not as Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived.

Last year, Ginny got jealous when she noticed Harry looking at Cho Chang. She glanced in the mirror in her dorm a few wondering what he saw in Cho and not in her. She waited for Harry to ask her to the ball, but after awhile she gave up and had a lovely time with Neville. He was sweet, but he wasn't Harry.

Ginny sighed as she walked to her shared room with Hermione. She didn't say anything. She just started on her homework. After her math homework was finished, she noticed that Hermione was studying Charms. The O.W.L's weren't until the end of the year and it wasn't even Christmas yet! Ginny smiled at her fondly and got up. She didn't want to disturb Hermione's studying.

She headed back downstairs to see if Harry was still outside. He wasn't. She opened the door and walked outside. She started humming the song _Hopelessly Devoted To You_ from the movie Grease as she walked around the backyard. She saw that there was a mat used for tricks for either gymnastics or cheerleading. Ginny started doing cartwheels and flips to clear her head. When it started to get dark out, she headed inside.

Ginny noticed the twins looking out a window. They were watching her! They were still looking out the window when Ginny cleared her throat. The twins jumped and turned around.

"You didn't have to quit," Fred said suddenly.

"Yes I did," Ginny said. "And I feel good about it too."

"The slushy thrown in that one girl's face a nice touch," George grinned at her.

"I care about my family more than being popular," Ginny shrugged her shoulders. Before she knew it, the twins had scooped her up into a hug.

* * *

><p>The next day in the choir room, Harry had a song prepared. Ginny didn't know how that happened because he had been outside for most of the afternoon, but he walked up to the front of the room and gave the piano guy the music. After a few notes he started to sing.<p>

_I've been alone, _

_surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless the world can be _

_I've seen you crying_

_Felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll do my best to make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone, 'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down_

'_cause nothing can keep me from loving you _

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Ginny saw Harry gesture for her to come down here. Ginny nodded and grabbed a stool to sit on. Harry sang the rest of the song to her directly. Ginny didn't want the song to end, but it did. She got off the stool and hugged Harry tightly. Harry liked her back!

She heard clapping and let go of Harry. Hermione was clapping as well as Jenny, Megan, Anna, Kurt and Blaine. Ginny flinched when she saw the harsh glares her brothers were giving Harry. She glared back and her brothers turned away. They couldn't handle Ginny's fierce glare which made Ginny smirk. Ginny saw Ron change seats. He was now sitting in between the twins and that left Ginny next to Harry. She grabbed Harry's hand and they walked back to their seats. Mr. Shue still had to decide on a song, but Sam had an idea.

After Glee Club, all of the girls went shopping to find the perfect swimming suits. They had a hard time agreeing on one, but finally Hermione found the perfect one. The store even had everyone's size, too. Then they headed back to school. Sam had the boys ready and everyone followed Sam and Jenny. They were both on the Synchronized Swimming Team.

After all of the girls changed into their swimming suits, Jenny gave them a warning.

"If you guys pee in the pool, Coach Roz Washington will kill you," Ginny couldn't tell if she was actually serious or not.

Ginny had never gone swimming before, but luckily she could keep up with the different moves they did in the water. The song was a nice choice. Ginny was surprised when Mr. Shue dived into the water wearing a suit and all. At least he didn't ruin it. Ginny jumped up and down when Miss. Pillsbury said yes. She stopped when someone grabbed her arm. It as Harry. She leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly. They got each other out of this and that was all good for Ginny.

* * *

><p>How was this chapter? Ginny and Harry finally got together! About time, right?<p>

Sorry if the ending seemed rushed. I just wanted this chapter finished. I was going to end it after Harry's song, but I wanted to add the water proposal scene as well.

Songs mentioned/used: _Enchanted _by Taylor Swift, _Hopelessly Devoted To You_ by Olivia Newton-John (from _Grease_), and _Not Alone_ by Darren Criss. Darren should really sing that song in a future episode of Glee. I'm not even kidding. Who agrees with me?

Read, review and enjoy!

Happy reading!


	14. Chapter 14

It's on

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

Thanks for being really patient and for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts. You guys rock! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! It was ten pages when I typed it in Word! Over four thousand words!

If you haven't noticed already, I'm following the third season of Glee, but some things will get changed so I can add all of the HP characters. There will be an AN at the end of this chapter I want you to read!

This chapter is the Michael episode! This was one of my favorite episodes from season 3. I'm adding more Warbler interaction, but Blaine will still get slushied. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ron was late to class for the second time that week. He still couldn't get around the school even though Hogwarts was bigger, but he had been there for four years. He had only been at McKinley for a few weeks.<p>

Ron was getting homesick. He missed Neville, Dean and even Seamus even though he was a git at the beginning of the year. The only things he didn't miss was Umbridge, the whole Slytherin house (Including Snape) and Potions class.

He got to his class a second after the bell rang. The teacher glared at him and gestured Ron to sit down in his seat. Phew. He wasn't in trouble. It was one of the classes Ron has with Hermione and Harry. Ron sat in front of Hermione and beside Harry. As he sat down, he could feel Hermione's glare at the back of his head.

"Sorry," Ron turned around and mouthed at her. Her glare didn't disappear. Ron inwardly sighed and turned around and gave the teacher his attention. The lesson was boring and Ron lost interest in it really quickly. He'll ask Hermione for help later. When class got out, Ron walked to his locker to put away some books.

Across from his locker he saw Mr. Shue talking to Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. _Wonder what that's about_, Ron thought. He then heard something about Michael week. _What's going on?_ He'll just have to ask Hermione later, or they could find out in Glee. He put away his books and grabbed another for his next class. He closed his locker and headed to his destination.

During lunch, Ron got filled in on what was going on with Michael week. They were going to tribute this week to Michael Jackson. Ron didn't know who that was, but he was guessing he was a Muggle singer. Hermione seemed really excited about this week. She admitted she was a big fan of his music. Harry seemed a bit excited as well. Fred and George looked as confused as Ron. Artie seemed like a huge fan as well.

Ron decided that after school, he would listen to some of his tracks.

"Hey, Blaine, Artie, Santana and I were going to The Lima Bean after school," Kurt said. "Do you guys want to come with us?" Fred, George and Hermione nodded, Ron and Harry turned the invitation down.

Ron had to get caught up in his homework.

* * *

><p>After school, Fred and George met up with Hermione and the others and headed for The Lima Bean. Fred and George helped Blaine put Artie into Kurt's vehicle. He was the driver and Blaine was in the passenger seat in the front. Fred, Hermione and Santana sat in back. George sat next to Artie to keep him company.<p>

Fred never had Muggle coffee before. He had to ask Hermione for advice and she just ordered for him and George which was nice of her. She was a really great friend. Actually she's more like a little sister to him and George.

Fred didn't know what Hermione ordered, but it was good. Really hot as well. There was a spot in front of the counter with comfy chairs and two loveseats. Fred sat down next to George on one of the loveseats. Blaine and Kurt took the other.

Fred stayed quiet as everyone recounted memories about Michael Jackson. They all sounded amazing. Fred made a mental note to look up some of his music. Rachel joined the group a few minutes later. She admitted that she hadn't connected to Michael Jackson as much as the others had.

Fred tuned out the conversation for a moment and glanced around the café. Most everyone was on fancy, silver things – Laptops Hermione called them. He saw a boy come in wearing a navy blue uniform with red piping and an embroidered 'D' on the left breast pocket. He had short brown hair and he was wearing a smirk. He looked like bad news. He caught Fred's eye and the teen winked at him. Fred turned his head away quickly.

"You okay?" George whispered to him. Fred nodded and didn't look at the teen again. He inwardly groaned when the teen approached the group.

"Hello Blaine," The teen said interrupting their conversation. I wonder how he knew Blaine, Fred thought. "Hello everyone else." The teen's gaze was back on Fred. Fred was avoiding his gaze.

"What to do you want Sebastian?" Rachel asked hotly. She set down her coffee cup and was giving him her full attention.

"The Warblers drew first position and we're doing Michael. Couldn't help overhearing your little conversation," Sebastian admitted. Out of the corner of Fred's eye, he saw Kurt whisper something to Blaine, but Fred couldn't make out what he said. "I'm captain of the Warblers now and you can say goodbye to that Regionals trophy." Sebastian smirked and looked at them.

"How did you hear about doing Michael?" Kurt asked, glaring at the teen.

Sebastian gestured towards Blaine and said, "Oh my gosh. I didn't recognize you, Kurt. You are finally wearing boy clothes for once. Blaine couldn't stop going on about it." Blaine suddenly looked ashamed and Kurt didn't seem fazed that Sebastian just insulted him. This Sebastian guy was getting on Fred's nerves.

"I might've mentioned it to him," Blaine muttered quietly. Everyone besides Fred, George and Hermione glared at Blaine.

"Hold up," Artie said. "What?" Blaine looked even more ashamed. _Poor Blaineikins_. Fred chuckled at the nickname. George looked at him oddly. He must have heard him chuckle.

"How often do you two talk?" Kurt asked Blaine with a hint of jealousy. Blaine ignored the question and turned his attention back to Sebastian.

"What happened to the council?" He asked the teen. What was Blaine going on about? Fred didn't know how the conversation could change so quickly.

"Got rid of it. It's just me," Sebastian smirked proudly. "Nothing was getting done. I'm tired of playing nice." Sebastian waved and winked at Blaine and then looked at Fred one last time before he left the coffee shop. Sebastian was really freaking Fred out. What was going on in this kid's head?

"Who was that guy?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Sebastian Smythe," Santana answered.

"I went to visit my old school Dalton a few weeks ago and he introduced himself to me," Blaine said.

"He like's you," Santana told him. Blaine shook his head. "I could just _see_ the way he looked at you." Blaine rolled his eyes and stared lovingly at Kurt. Those two were so adorable it was sickening. "I even saw him eyeing you Fred." Everyone stared at him now. _Thanks Santana_, Fred thought.

"I don't trust that guy," The twins muttered simultaneously.

"We should get out of here, or I might have to find him and go all Lima Heights on him," Santana muttered darkly as she got up and threw her cup away. Rachel got out her phone and started typing violently. "What are you doing hobbit?"

"Texting everyone. We need to hold an emergency meeting," Rachel stated. Kurt rolled his eyes and checked his phone.

"Really Rachel? You sent me a text and I'm right here," Kurt stated, looking annoyed. "And anyways, everyone will be at home. We'll tell everyone in Glee tomorrow." Rachel was about to protest, but with an intense glare from Kurt, she stayed quiet.

Somehow word got out before Glee Club even started the next day. Fred was guessing it was Rachel who told someone and it just spread on. Fred and George were the first ones in the choir room for the first time ever. Fred sat and watched everyone walk in angrily. Blaine was trying to reassure them that it was going to be okay.

"They can have our Journey and Dream Girls, but not my Michael," Artie stated. "That's another level not okay."

Puck stated that Blaine was a traitor which was a little harsh. He accidently mentioned it, but it wasn't his fault. Then Finn mentioned that the Warblers are one of the best Glee Clubs in the state, which worried Fred. _What if Sebastian was right? What would happen if we didn't win?_

Mr. Shue decided that that was his queue to walk into the room and wrote something on the board. 'WWMJD?' He then turned to the group and asked, "what would Michael Jackson do?" Finn started talking and Fred zoned out again. He was thinking about what Sebastian did. _Did he still like Blaine? If he did, then why did he wink and look at me?_

* * *

><p>George glanced over at Fred and saw that he was staring at nothing. He nudged him with his elbow and raised his eyebrows at him. Fred just shrugged. He was hiding something.<p>

"I know what Michael would do," Blaine expressed. "I think he would take it to the streets, but we're going to need to persuade Sebastian to do it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Artie agreed. "A Jackson-off!"

"But when?" Rachel asked. "And where?"

Since it was Friday, the Glee Club agreed that they would meet the Warblers at an empty car park late tonight, but they had to get the Warblers to agree first. George (Fred didn't want to face Sebastian again); Santana, Kurt and Blaine decided they were going to take a trip to Dalton to try to persuade the Warblers. They were dismissed from Glee early because of it.

They all piled into Kurt's vehicle and made their way to Dalton. When Kurt parked in the visitor's lot, they all got out. George gazed up at the building in amazement. It was not as big as Hogwarts, but it was close.

Blaine led them to the office and they all got visitor's passes. George wished he had more eyes to be able to see everything around him. It was such an amazing building. The building looked recently updated, but had culture like Hogwarts. Hogwarts was _way_ older, though.

George heard the harmonies before he saw the people singing them. The sound carried wonderfully throughout the corridors. Blaine and Kurt shared a secret smile and kiss as they walked down a hallway and looked at a certain spot until they reached a room at the end of the corridor.

The doors were closed and instead of knocking, Blaine just barged in. Everyone stopped singing immediately and looked at the four. Sebastian glared at them.

"What was so important that you just had to barge into our rehearsal?" Sebastian growled at them. His voice was so venomous that most of the Warblers around him stepped back in fear. George didn't even flinch. Being in a classroom for a couple hours with Snape helped a lot.

"We want our Michael back," Santana stated, "so we've decided on a Jackson-off. Midnight tonight. Westerville mall parking garage." Sebastian smirked. That smirk was annoying George. He acted like he was better than everyone else. He was reminded of one Draco Malfoy.

While Sebastian and Santana were throwing insults at each other, George got a good look around the room. Most of the Warblers were still looking slightly frightened of Sebastian and George didn't blame them one bit.

George had always known he was gay. He was looking at boys more often than girls. Fred was the first person that George told. George was really relieved when Fred supported him all the way. Fred then told George that he was bisexual. George immediately accepted him and supported him. There was only one problem though. They haven't told their parents yet.

As he looked around the room, he saw a gorgeous boy with dirty blonde hair that swept into his chocolate brown eyes. He caught the boy's eye and George turned away, blushing. No! He didn't want to develop a crush on the competition. He didn't even know if the other boy was gay anyway. He might even be taken. _Maybe I could ask Blaine later . . . _

He turned his attention back to Santana and Sebastian. Blaine was looking like he had to grab Santana back from attacking Sebastian. Santana looked scary and she was even shouting in a foreign language.

"We're leaving," Kurt said helping Blaine lead Santana out of the door. "Be there." Kurt growled at Sebastian. George followed the three out. He heard Sebastian shout behind them, but didn't make out what he said.

When Kurt pulled into Coach Sue's driveway, Hermione and George were on their way out, but Santana grabbed George's arm.

"What are we doing at Coach Sue's house?" She asked him. Hermione's eyes widened. George guessed she forgot to tell everyone the news.

"S-she's my aunt?" Hermione's response came out in a question. Santana gasped. "Don't tell anyone, please."

"Your secret is safe with us Hermione," Blaine told her from the front seat. He was turned around to look at her. She looked relieved and got out of the car after saying goodbye and thank you. George echoed her.

He walked up the stairs to his room and walked in. Fred was lying upside down on the bed.

"Do I even want to ask?" George asked, amusedly. Fred jumped and banged his forehead on the side of the bed. George laughed, but stopped when he noticed something on his bed. "What's that?"

"It's a phone - a Muggle talking device," Fred replied holding up his own. "They were there when I got here. So are the Warblers coming?" Just mentioning the Warblers made a blush appear on George's cheeks. He rotated his head quickly before Fred saw the blush and he busied himself with his phone. There was a little note inside of the mini bag.

_You rascals need to keep in touch with me if you're going to be late. Add friends, text, do what regular teenagers do with cell phones. Just. Don't. Break. It. Or there will be some serious damage. _

George gulped as he read the last sentence. He didn't want to find out what the 'serious damage' will be. He mentally promised himself to not break it.

"You still didn't answer my question about the Warblers," Fred reminded. He stole George's phone and typed stuff in it. George blushed again.

Pathetic.

"You blushed!" Fred exclaimed like a little school girl. "What happened? Do you fancy someone?" Fred cooed as George blushed at that. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," George said. How pathetic is that? He's crushing on a guy and doesn't even know his name, or really anything about him.

"Come on! You can tell me," Fred smirked as he playfully hit George in the arm several times. "Oh and by the way, I added everyone's number I have." Thanks for changing the subject. "Tell me!"

"Fred, I seriously don't know his name," George told him. Fred pouted at that which made George roll his eyes.

George retold everything that happened at Dalton and what Dalton looked like. When he was describing Dalton's interior, George noticed a dreamy look in Fred's eyes. Then to make Fred happy, he even might have mentioned the mysterious boy once or twice. Fred's face lit up like a Christmas tree when George got to that part of the story. Merlin, he was crushing hard and fast. Most of the time that usually led to heart break.

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly. George was both anxious and nervous at the same time. Who was going to win? Are the Warblers even going to show up? Dozens of questions were flowing through George's mind like an ocean wave as the time ticked closer to ten. It takes one and a half hours to get there, so they have to leave early.

When the time came, a familiar car parked across the street. George heard Fred's phone vibrate and he shook Fred awake. Fred went to sleep right after George finished his story. Fred groggily got up to put on his leather jacket and pulled out a matching one for George. When did Fred get those?

The six of them headed to Kurt's vehicle. George had been in his car a lot this past week. Since Fred was the oldest of the group, Fred got to sit in the passenger's seat. George protested at first, but then he slipped into the seat right behind his twin, so it was all good. Ron sat in the seat next to him and the other three were in the back.

The ride got boring pretty quickly. Ron was snoring quietly next to George. Once in a while to entertain himself, George would pick on his twin like pull his hair or flick his shoulder. George grinned when Fred got ticked off.

"No fighting," Kurt warned the two of them. George put his hands up in surrender and stayed quiet the rest of the ride. They were the first ones there when they arrived. George shivered when he got out of the car. It was kind of cold in the garage, but he figured he would warm up as soon as he started dancing. Everyone else from the New Directions arrived a few minutes later. George and the others (except for Blaine and Santana) hid farther back. They were waiting for Santana to give the signal. All of the nerves wore off in the car ride. Now George was giddy with excitement. Everyone mostly was. Hermione was still worried about getting caught. George rolled his eyes at that.

Suddenly George heard the Warblers' footsteps echo in the garage. They were here. This was it. Dueling time! George heard Santana snap her fingers and George followed the New Directions. The Warblers suddenly started the harmonies and backup vocals.

Artie started the song off first and the group started chasing the Warblers around. Then Blaine came in and the two groups started dancing like they have been rehearsing for weeks. It was exciting and energetic.

Then everyone paired up to stage fight. George got paired up with the mysterious blonde. George didn't know if it was a good or bad thing yet. The song was almost over and he saw the blonde glare at a teen with brunette hair. He was carrying something in a brown bag and then passed it on to another Warbler. George could only stand as he watched Sebastian pull out the slushy and watched Blaine push Kurt back and take the slushy himself. Blaine fell to the ground, clearing in pain.

The blonde glared at both Sebastian and the brunette before walking over to where Blaine was lying on the ground. George followed him. The other Warblers left with the brunette looking back.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked angrily as he saw the blonde kneel down beside Kurt. Brittany was holding Santana back from chasing after the others. She was screaming in a foreign language and George heard the words Lima Heights. That did not sound good.

"Kurt and Blaine are both my friends," The blonde answered. "I'm staying." None of the other members looked convinced. Georg spoke up.

"He was glaring at the brunette who passed the slushy to someone else," George mentioned. Everyone stared at him, especially the blonde. "Obviously he didn't agree with what was going on." Blaine was still moaning in pain. Shouldn't it be just a slight burn? Why is it like this?

"What did Sebastian put in that slushy?" Santana asked the blonde. He shrugged. George noticed that he really didn't know what was in it. The shrug was sincere.

"We're taking him to the hospital!" Kurt exclaimed. "Finn, Jeff and Puck come help me!" Who was Jeff? Oh! It was the blonde's name! Jeff. Jeff. Jeff. George almost jumped up and down with happiness, but avoided it. Now wasn't the time to do so.

George just stood there with the others watching Kurt pick up Blaine bridle style and handing Jeff the keys to the car. He heard the tires squealing away and Mike drove them home. They sneaked into the house quietly. George took off his jacket before going to bed.

In Glee Club on Monday, Kurt reported Blaine's injury. Then everyone wanted to fight violence with violence, but Mr. Shue disagreed. Artie started this huge rant. George agreed with Artie fully. George couldn't stand it when one of his friends got hurt.

Two days later, Santana got proof that Sebastian put rock salt in the slushy that almost blinded Blaine. George didn't know what rock salt was, but it seemed pretty bad if a slushy did that kind of damage. Santana was all for sending the proof to the Muggle aurors, but Kurt wasn't. He wanted to teach the Warblers a lesson.

That afternoon, the Warblers walked through the auditorium doors and sat down in the front seats. George noticed that Jeff sat next to the brunette he was glaring at before.

"We're not doing Michael for Regionals," Artie said. Then Sebastian made a snarky remark back. He was really getting on George's nerves. The band started playing Black and White.

About a half-way through the number, a slightly round boy got up from his seat and made his way up to the stage. Right after, a few more Warblers joined the stage. George helped Jeff up on stage. When their hands touched, George felt a spark. Did Jeff feel that? George looked into Jeff's eyes. They were really a milk chocolate brown and filled with warmth. They started dancing with each other. He noticed that Jeff was a really good dancer.

When the song was over, Fred and George cheered. George high-fived both Fred and Jeff at the same time. Sebastian was the only Warbler not on stage, but he was clapping really slowly.

"Come on Sebastian! Give it up," The brunette boy said. _Did he feel guilty on what he did to Blaine?_ Sebastian walked out of the auditorium, but the rest stayed.

"I'm Jeff," He introduced himself. George glanced at Fred and they smirked at each other.

"Well it's a pleasure –" Fred started to say.

"To meet you Jeff –" George added.

"I'm Fred –"

"And I'm George!" Jeff was looked at them with an amused expression.

"You guys finish each other's sentences! That's awesome!" Jeff exclaimed. "Nick and I used to do that." Jeff gestured towards the brunette boy who was begging Kurt for forgiveness. It looked like Kurt forgave him eventually because then Nick was hugging him tightly. Suddenly Jeff grabbed George's hand and was searching his pockets for something. He was a pen. George felt Jeff write something on his hand. Jeff's hands were really warm and soft. Fred was smiling knowingly at George. Jeff let go of his hand and then winked at him. "Text me." He then walked out with the rest of the Warblers out of the auditorium.

George glanced at his hand and saw Jeff's number. George grinned and didn't care if anyone was watching. He started jumping up and down with happiness.

"I'm guessing that was the blonde boy you were telling me about?" Fred asked, smiling.

George nodded and grinned. "Yeah. That was him."

* * *

><p>So how was it? Awesome? Good? Bad?<p>

Okay, so first of all, nothing is going to happen between Fred and Sebastian. It was just a little thing I added and I don't even know why I did at the time. I've got other things planned for Fred.

Second of all, I will be going on vacation next week and will be gone for three weeks. I will not be updating or posting any stories during those weeks. I already have ch. 15 written and you will get that chapter when I come back.

Read, review and enjoy!

Happy reading!


	15. Chapter 15

It's on

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

I'm really, really, extremely sorry about this late update! I just got back from vacation. It was totally awesome! So hopefully I did okay with this chapter. Review and let me know! Thanks for being really patient and for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts. You guys rock!

If you haven't noticed already, I'm following the third season of Glee, but some things will get changed so I can add all of the HP characters. I know the Christmas episode comes before the Michael one, but I wanted George and Jeff sort-of together.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Fred was extremely happy for George. He had been texting Jeff non-stop all week. He was glad George finally found someone and Jeff seemed really nice. They couldn't really meet up somewhere because George doesn't have a car and Jeff lives in Westerville.<p>

As the day passed by, Fred was feeling more and more homesick. Christmas was just around the corner, and Fred didn't know if they were going to make it back home to The Burrow. How will Fred give presents to his older brothers and parents and Lee?

It even made Fred even more homesick as everyone decorated the choir room. One time when Fred and George stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, they watched The Great Hall get decorated. It was gorgeous. The trees were pretty and well decorated with gold and silver. The choir room looked the same way. The Christmas tree was pretty with multicolored decorations. It was fun decorating and singing Christmas carols.

"Best Christmas ever!" Rachel said fondly after Mercedes finished singing.

"Worst Christmas ever," Fred muttered to George who nodded his head in agreement. It was okay when they were at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're family was still in an area around them. Now they were on a whole different continent. Fred wished that they could visit their family sometime over break.

Fred continued to be in low spirits when it was time to go home. He helped Hermione and the others decorate the tree at the house. Hermione turned on the radio and they started singing the Christmas songs that were playing. After a few songs Fred started to smile again. Even though he wasn't with his parents this year, he was still with his younger siblings (including Hermione and Harry) and the New Directions were there as well. He considered them as a second family.

At school the next day, he saw all of the hallways and people in Christmas spirit. Kids were giving gifts to others in the hallways. As he entered the choir room with George right behind him, he noticed the Mistletoe that he had put up the other day. He held out his arm to block George from entering. He gave Fred a confused look.

Fred pointed upwards and he hoped George got the message as he stepped into the room first and sat down. George entered the room thirty seconds later and sat next to Fred. Rory started off with a very meaningful song. The rest of the club thought that the song was depressing.

Fred left the choir room with low spirits again. He really wanted to visit his family for Christmas. He didn't know that that opportunity was vastly approaching.

Hermione's aunt gathered everyone around the table. She had an unreadable expression on her face. They sat in silence for a few minutes. During the silence, Ron got up and made a sandwich.

"Bumblebee wishes you all to spend Christmas break at that giant castle of yours," Coach Sue suddenly said. "Once break starts at McKinley, you'll be back with your family full of red-heads in no time. Once break is over, you'll be back here to finish the year. Oh wait, most of you rascals have those important tests coming up, but we'll get to that when the time comes."

"Alright!" Fred and George high-fived. Fred couldn't wait to see everyone again. George then ran out of the room, his cell phone in hand.

"Where did he go?" Hermione asked, glancing at the empty spot where George was just a second ago.

"Probably to tell Jeff the news," Fred guessed. He received weird looks in return. Then he remembered that none of the others knew about Jeff and George.

"Who is Jeff?" Ron asked, eating a bite of his sandwich. Fred rolled his eyes. Hermione had a look of disgust on her face.

"Jeff is a Warbler. George has been texting him non-stop," Fred said. "I don't know if they're a couple, though."

"I want to meet this guy," Ginny said. Fred saw jealousy flow onto Harry's face. Fred smirked. "Oh wait, is he the blonde guy that George was talking to last week?" Fred nodded. Ginny squealed and left the table to where Fred's twin went. Harry soon followed. That boy was so jealous right now.

"Well, I'm leaving," Coach Sue said, as she got up. "I can't handle lovesick teenagers anymore." She left the room.

Fred said his farewells as well. He wanted to get some homework done. He headed up the stairs and into his room. He ignored George on his phone chatting up a storm. He got out his math book and started working on problems he didn't understand.

"Hey Artie! I just want to confirm that we're still on for Friday," Coach Sue came into the choir room. Mr. Shue told the group yesterday that they were going in a Christmas Special. Of course, Rachel was super excited about that. Fred wanted to be excited, but he was more focused on seeing his family again.

"Sorry Coach, but we just got booked for a Christmas Special," Artie said. "Maybe we can do it another night."

"The homeless doesn't wait," Coach Sue said. She turned to the rest of the group. Fred saw betrayal in her eyes. "Are all of you apart of this?" Nobody said anything and Sue got her answer from that. She walked out of the room.

"Aunt Sue!" Hermione exclaimed getting out of her seat, following her out. "Wait!"

Everyone was silent when the door closed. Fred noticed Kurt, Blaine and Santana glancing at each other once in a while.

"So you guys are living with her?" Finn broke the silence, looking at Fred. Fred nodded. Everyone was silent again to process the information.

"Wait, I thought Coach Sue only had her sister Jean," Tina said. Fred shrugged his shoulders.

Fred didn't know much, but Sue had a sister that got disowned. That's all Hermione told them one day. She didn't tell why, though. Then after a few years, she was welcomed back into the family little by little.

The group was dismissed a half-an-hour later. Artie was assigning roles for the special. Fred and the others turned down the parts. They didn't want to let Coach Sue down, so they'll be helping her that Friday instead. Then that Saturday, McGonagall will be taking them back to Hogwarts.

They left Glee early that day. They weren't needed anyway. Hermione's aunt took everyone to the nearest mall (she just dropped them off). They split up and planned to meet in the food court. Fred found stuff for everyone, but George. He didn't know what to get him. He still couldn't think of anything when the teens met up at the food court. He headed for his room when they got home. He felt semi-miserable.

Friday came faster than expected. After school got out, Sue drove them to the center. The place looked depressing on the outside. The trim around the windows needed redone. The paint was chipping off of the building. The grass was overflowing with weeds, but they were able to make the place a little festive for the holidays.

Multi-colored Christmas lights were wrapped around the edge of the roof. A lighted Father Christmas was located on a window. He looked very jolly.

Inside was a little better. The walls were painted a nice beige color. There were a lot Father Christmas's everywhere. There was a table near a wall, but space behind it, so people could serve the homeless. There were already some people back there, but not enough. Sue made her way over there and helped. Hermione and Ginny followed.

The music was repeating over and over again. Fred guessed that the piano player only knew how to play that one song. Fred wished Brad was here. He knew almost every single song there was.

A while later, Sam and Quinn arrived. They helped serving as well.

"Ron, come take my place," Hermione shouted from behind the bin of mashed potatoes. They switched spots and Hermione headed over to the piano. She asked the man, "could I play a few tunes?"

The man nodded and got up. Hermione took a seat on the bench and started playing. After a few notes, she started singing a song called _Silent Night_. When the song was over, she started to play a different song. It was called _Deck the Halls_. The homeless seemed to enjoy it. Hermione was really good on the piano. Fred wondered where she learned it.

During _Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland_, Fred felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw a little boy looking at him. He was holding a book.

"Will you read this to me?" The boy, who didn't look more than seven handed Fred a book with a snowman on the cover. The boy had blue eyes and short, blonde hair. Fred complied. How could he say no to a little kid? He led the boy to a corner with an empty chair. Fred sat on the chair and the kid sat on the floor in front of him. He was intently focused on Fred and the book in his hands.

After reading the first page, more kids joined. By the end of the book, most of the kids in the center were sitting in front of Fred. All of the kids clapped and cheered. The little boy gave him a toothy smile. Fred noticed that he was missing two front teeth. Fred introduced himself and then a little girl walked up to him and handed him another book. The girl looked nine or ten. She had dark skin and hair. The long hair was braided down her back. She had a shy demeanor and looked nervous. Fred smiled softly at her and took the book from her offered hands.

After finishing that book, a hand laid on his shoulder. He turned to look at George.

"I'll take it from here," Fred nodded and looked at the group of kids. Fred's heart swelled on how hopeful they looked. They were so courageous, going through all of this. More courageous than Fred will ever be.

"Everyone, this is my twin brother George," Fred introduced. The kids greeted George. "He was feeling left out, so he's going to read to you guys for a while." The kids cheered and Fred got up from his seat. They smiled at each other before Fred walked away, towards Hermione. She was currently singing with Harry.

Fred jumped when the front doors of the center opened. Artie came rolling in first, carrying a dish. Fred smiled at them all and hugged a few. They had come after all! They even brought the tree the Glee Club decorated earlier this week.

Artie announced that they had a song and they all gathered around the piano. Hermione got up from her spot and went to stand by Ron and Ginny. Halfway through the song, Fred started dancing with a petite girl. She looked twelve or thirteen. She had dark, auburn hair and bright, blue eyes.

After the song was over, the girl said, "thank you." She wrapped her arms around his waist. Fred hugged back.

After two more songs, Fred and the others left. The people in the center seemed much more cheerful than when Fred first saw them. That was a good sign. It meant that Fred did his job right. He always had wanted to make people smile all of the time.

When Fred got home, he headed to his room to pack. He even packed a little 'we're back' gift to Umbridge that no doubt will give him and George a detention if they were caught. But Fred made extra precautions to make sure they weren't.

* * *

><p>So . . . was this chapter worth the three week wait? Yes? No? Stop typing?<p>

Can you believe Ryan Murphy released the box scene and the Warblers scene? I was freaking out the entire time i was watching them! Ryan Murphy is awesome!

Review and enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

It's on

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

I'm sorry about this late update! Review and let me know about this chapter! Thanks for being really patient and for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts. You guys rock! Over 16,000 views?! Love you guys! Thanks so, so much!

I don't know if a portkey works going across large bodies of water, so just pretend they do, okay?

If you haven't noticed already, I'm following the third season of Glee, but some things will get changed so I can add all of the HP characters. But this chapter isn't about Glee at all! We're going back to Hogwarts! 

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Hermione got up from her spot on the couch when the bell rang. She opened the door and saw one of her favorite professors standing outside.<p>

"Professor McGonagall! Come in," Hermione opened the door wider. "Come in." Professor obliged and Hermione followed her inside. She guided her Head-of-House into the living room where the others were sitting. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the twins when she saw them hide something in their pockets when they saw Professor McGonagall. Hermione quietly snorted into her hand when she caught the sight of the twins' innocent looks. The twins were never innocent in her opinion.

"Is your stuff all packed?" Professor McGonagall asked everyone. Hermione and the others nodded. "Grab it and come here." Hermione did as she was told and joined the others around her professor.

Professor McGonagall pulled out an old looking boot. It was a portkey.

"I trust you all know how a portkey works," Professor McGonagall said. Everyone nodded and grabbed on. Professor McGonagall activated it and said, "Get a good grab on your luggage – On three – One . . . two . . . three." Hermione felt a pull on her navel and in no time they were standing outside on Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione felt a little ill. She figured it was normal since they traveled a very long way. She waddled towards the Hogwarts gate. Professor McGonagall opened it and they were officially at Hogwarts now. Hermione couldn't help, but squeal in excitement.

She was thinking about seeing her roommates again (even though sometimes they annoyed her), and thinking about all of the catch up time she'll have to do in the library. Professor McGonagall opened the giant doors and Hermione did everything but run inside.

She was finally back where she belonged.

Hermione was home.

Professor McGonagall told everyone the password and left them to get reacquainted with the school and their peers. Hermione laughed as the twins were running to the tower as fast as they could. They were going to get worn out before they even reached the portrait.

Some students gasped as they caught sight of Hermione and the others. Hermione smiled at them all. Then she looked down. They weren't wearing their uniforms! They didn't have enough time to change back in Lima. Hermione was going to have to hurry and change before Professor Umbridge saw she was out of uniform.

"It's a pleasure to have you all back and safe," a voice said. The ghost drifted into view. It was Sir Nicholas. Hermione smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to be back," Hermione said pleasantly. Sir Nicholas nodded at them and floated away. She liked that ghost.

Soon, they group reached the portrait. She greeted them as well. Hermione recited the password, and they entered the common room. Cheers broke out once the twins entered the common room first. More followed when the rest entered.

Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil ran up and hugged Hermione. She was a bit surprised. She never really got along with the two, but they were fairly nice. They were just a little too boy crazy for Hermione's taste.

Lee Jordan ran up to the twins and hugged them. The twins have missed him a lot and they were glad they were together again. Plus, the twins told Lee about their sexualities and he was totally cool with it.

"So, met a cute guy lately?" Hermione heard Lee ask. He was directing that question towards George. Hermione giggled to herself as she saw George blush. Lee squealed and led the twins back to their room to chat.

Ron and Harry were laughing and talking to Dean, Neville and Seamus. Hermione didn't hear Seamus apologize, but Hermione guessed that he did because Harry was talking to him. She saw Dean give Ginny a look. Ginny looked disgusted and walked out of the common room. _What was that about?_

Hermione didn't have time to think on it because suddenly she remembered that she had to change into her uniform. She told her roommates she'll be right back and she headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>"So his name is Jeff, huh?" Lee teased. George blushed and nodded his head. "What's he like?" George then proceeded to tell Lee about the blonde-haired cutie. Lee laughed and commented in all of the right places. He then stopped and glanced at Fred. He had a weird look in his eye.<p>

"You okay Freddie?" George asked. Fred nodded immediately. George thought he nodded a little too quickly. Something must be up. Lee then turned his attention to Fred.

"So, anybody special in your life?" George looked at Fred, who went red and looked away. He shook his head, but George knew different. He could see the weird look in Fred's eye. _Why hadn't he told me? _

"Moving on," Fred said. "So Lee, how's it going with Angelina?" Fred and George both grinned when Lee's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"She finally agreed to go out with me!" Lee exclaimed. The twins cheered and George gave Lee a thumbs-up. They talked for another hour before heading down to lunch.

George paled when he saw frames of different rules that Umbridge had come up with. There weren't any free space available for more. George hoped there wasn't more. He glanced over at Fred who looked just as miserable as George felt. He felt guilty leaving Lee here alone to deal with all of this. Before they leave, they were definitely going to leave with a bang, because they weren't coming back. Of course he would have to talk to Fred first, though.

George smiled as he took his place at the Gryffindor table. It was like he never left. He looked at all of the teachers. Most of them were smiling. Two of them weren't. Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge were scowling. He was used to it. Ms. Jenn did it all of the time when he would walk into the class with Fred by his side.

George was in heaven. He just took his first bite of Hogwarts food. He didn't have the best food at McKinley, so he was glad Hogwarts didn't change. It was amazing! He inhaled his lunch and was going for seconds, but Fred laid his hand on George's.

"Don't choke," Fred warned. George nodded. "Or make yourself sick." Fred moved his hand away and George grabbed another sandwich, but he took Fred's warning to heart and waiting a few minutes before eating that one.

He was literally stuffed when lunch was over. His belly ached from being so full, but the food was so worth it. The trio walked back to the common room and sat down in front of the lit fire. It was pretty chilly outside, but toasty warm inside.

"We need to prank Umbridge," Lee said. "or Filch. They have been suspecting something is happening around the Room of Requirement."

"What's happening around the Room of Requirement? What room is that anyways?" Fred asked.

"Remember that one time we were running from Filch on the seventh floor?" Lee paused to see the twins nodding. "And remember the door that came out of nowhere? That was the Room of Requirement. It changes to any room you need at the moment."

"So what's going on?" George asked this time. It sounded exciting to go against Umbridge.

"Hermione didn't tell you?" George shook his head. "We've formed a defense group. Since Umbridge won't teach us the defense we need, we're teaching ourselves. A few days after our first meeting, Umbridge banned any student organizations, teams, groups and clubs. We still have meetings and she's growing suspicious. She even has the Inquisitorial Squad following us."

"Two questions: One, what is the Inquisitorial Squad? And second, you mentioned teams. Does that include the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?" Fred asked. George had a bad feeling about the expression on Lee's face when Fred asked the last question. Even the hesitation in his voice said it all. Gryffindor wasn't an existing team anymore.

"Umbridge created the Inquisitorial Squad. All of the members are Slytherins of course, but they have the same power as the prefects. They can take away points and give detentions. Have you seen the hour glasses?" George was shocked at the news. That was so unfair! Yes, George did see the hour glasses. Slytherin was in the lead by so much it made George sick to his stomach. Gryffindor was in last place with no way to catch up to the Slytherins. "About the Quidditch team. Neville sent a letter, but I'm guessing with all o these questions, you guys didn't read it. Anyways, before the letter was sent, we found the replacements for you guys. But just recently, the Quidditch team has been disbanded. Angelina asked Umbridge to reconsider, but that failed. Gryffindor has no Quidditch team."

George sighed and placed his head in his hands. He knew that news was coming. George felt really bad now. He wished he was back in Lima. Besides pranking, Quidditch was one of his favorite pastimes at Hogwarts. Hogwarts have really gone down to the dogs.

That night, the trio planned to prank Umbridge, but they would start with Filch. After, Lee invited the twins to the defense group. It was going to be their last one before break and Lee said it would be awesome to attend before they had to leave again. The twins accepted his invitation before going to bed.

The prank worked. Filch ran away from his post, which was to the side a little bit from the entrance. The twins have given him their sweets that cause the victim to develop boils on their face. They pretended the sweets were from Umbridge. George laughed quietly as he watched the boils start to develop on Filch's face. He felt his face and was glad he wasn't Filch. George heard Fred snort as Filch ran away screaming. They high-fived their work was done.

They followed a Ravenclaw girl inside. She was wearing radish earrings and a necklace with a pouch on it. The girl had long, dirty-blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back. George was reminded of Jeff for a second there, but immediately shook that thought out of his head. Since he left, George couldn't get Jeff out of his mind and Lee's conversation with them the previous afternoon didn't really help. He missed Jeff like crazy, but there was something about Jeff that felt off and George wanted to know what.

Lee was guiding George on how to make a Patronus. Since it was the last session, Angelina thought it would be a good thing to review the stuff they had already learned instead of learn something new. It took a few tries, but George finally made a corporal patronus. George was surprised that it was a bird, but not just any bird though. It was a canary. George was also shocked that Fred didn't have the same patronus George did. Fred's was a fox.

Even though it was review day, George learned something new. Haha!

In a corner, Fred and George went over a few more spells that they had learned in previous years. They haven't used a spell at all in Lima, so they were practicing all they could before break was over.

George was drained when he headed off to bed that night. He dreamt of his and Fred's joke shop. It was the most popular shop in Diagon Alley. He was demonstrating the use of one of his products when he was shaken awake.

* * *

><p>How was this chapter? Yes? No?<p>

Tell me in a review!

Later!


	17. Chapter 17

It's on

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

I'm really, really, extremely sorry about this late update! I just realized now that this chapter was already typed. I'm so sorry I didn't upload it sooner. Review and let me know! Thanks for being really patient and for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts. You guys rock!

I don't know if electronics work in Sirius's house. I only know they don't work at Hogwarts. So, we're just going to pretend they do. 

If you haven't noticed already, I'm following the third season of Glee, but some things will get changed so I can add all of the HP characters. But this chapter isn't about Glee at all! We're going back to Hogwarts!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fred was dreaming a wonderful dream. He was on the beach relaxing. No worrying about anything until he was shaken awake. Professor McGonagall was towering over him with a worried expression on his face. If he wasn't awake before, he was awake now. He had just been told that his father was hurt.<p>

He immediately thought the worst. His dad could probably be dead right now. Fred immediately got that thought out of his head. His father was a strong man. He wouldn't let anything get him down. But one question ran through his mind. What happened?

Fred wrapped his arm around George and they headed to the common room where Ginny was waiting. With Fred's free hand, he grabbed Ginny's hand and together they walked towards Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall recited the password and a staircase showed itself. Fred climbed the staircase first. He waited for Professor McGonagall to open the door before he went in. When they entered the room, Ron was looking terrified and Harry was breathing heavily and was very sweaty.

"Harry! Is everything okay?" Ginny asked, running towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Fred glared at the two, but realized there was a bigger problem than his sister having a boyfriend. "Did you see dad hurt?"

"Arthur Weasley was injured when he was doing his assignment for the Order," Dumbledore answered. "He has been found and sent to St. Mungo's Hospital. You will be going to Sirius's house to wait for your mother." There was an old kettle on Dumbledore's desk, so Fred figured they were going by portkey.

They all gathered around the portkey and Dumbledore activated it. He counted to three – on three, Fred felt a jerk at his navel and disappeared from the office. He landed with a thump and not very smoothly on the kitchen floor of Grimmauld Place.

Sirius came running into the room. He was looking worried and anxious at the same time. Harry helped Ginny up and they were all standing and staring at each other.

"What happened? I heard Arthur's been injured badly," Sirius said. Fred glanced at Harry. He really wanted to know what happened. McGonagall told them on the way to Dumbledore's office that Harry had seen what happened.

"It was sort of a vision," Harry said. He then proceeded to tell them that their dad was attacked by a giant snake and how he was seriously injured. Fred was getting more worried as the story grew darker. _What if Dad didn't make it?_

"We have to go," Ginny said urgently. "We have to go to St. Mungo's now!" Ginny then looked down at herself. She and everyone else were still wearing pajamas. She asked Sirius if he had any cloaks.

"You can't go," Sirius replied. "Dumbledore is probably alerting Molly right now. It would be suspicious!"

"He's our dad!" Fred shouted. He wanted to punch some sense into Sirius. He was hurt! He wanted to go visit him!

"How do you think the Ministry would deal with Harry having visions of things?" Fred glared at Sirius. He didn't care about what the Ministry thinks! Sirius mentioned something about the Order, but Fred wasn't listening. His anger was taking over. He didn't care about the order! It was his dad being close to death that Fred was more worried about!

"You're stuck here!" Fred jeered at Sirius. "You aren't risking your neck like everyone else!" Fred paused. He realized that comment must have hurt. Sirius really looked like he did earlier when Fred wanted to punch him.

But Sirius was surprisingly calm. "I realize this is hard for you. We have to wait to hear from Molly, though. All right?" Fred still looked furious. He angrily sat down on one of the couches on one side of Ginny. George on the other side. Fred was still glaring at Sirius. Ron and Harry sat too.

Fred was suddenly tired. Yelling took a lot out of him. After Sirius passed around Butterbeers to everyone, a note came from Dumbledore's phoenix. It was from their mum! In the note she said that dad was still alive (which was awesome) and said she was heading to St. Mungo's.

Fred glanced at the note again. _Still alive . . ._ That made it sound much worse than Fred originally thought. George said what Fred was thinking. Fred glanced worriedly at Ron. He was awfully pale and kept re-reading the letter from mum. George had the note in his hand now and Fred re-read it over his shoulder. He then glanced up at Harry. He was shaking. Fred took his attention off of Harry to glare at Sirius again when he mentioned that they should rest. How could someone rest at a time like this?

Fred just sat on the couch in silence. He stared at nothing. Mostly the patterns on the floor and the candle wax melting. He rested his elbow on the arm rest of the couch and laid his hand on top of his palm. He started to fall asleep, but kept waking himself up, reminding himself that he should be awake for any news; good or bad.

Fred was just closing his eyes again when the door opened and he was instantly awake again. Mum was back! She was immensely pale and that troubled Fred even more. But as soon as she locked eyes with him, she gave him a warm smile. Fred knew that she might have good news to share.

Which she did.

"He's going to be just fine," His mum told everyone. Bill is currently visiting him and we can go see him later. He's sleeping right at the moment." Fred sighed with relief and put his hand in his hands. He kept repeating what his mum said. _He's going to be just fine . . . Just fine . . . _

After Sirius made breakfast, everyone headed up to bed. Even though Fred was _beyond _tired, he couldn't get to sleep. He was flooded with guilt. When he was in Lima, he hadn't written one letter to his family and he had almost lost his dad last night. Somehow, Fred was going to make it up to him.

Fred was the second one up from his rest. George was the first. They headed downstairs together and talked.

"I was thinking," George started.

"Uh oh! That's not a good sign!" Fred joked and started laughing quietly. George glared at him, so he stopped. "Sorry. Go on."

"If we ever get time for ourselves this break, we should start looking at different places for our joke shop." Fred nodded in agreement with what George had said. They haven't talked about their dream to own a joke shop in a while and they should get started to making it more of a reality. They already had tons of products made; they just don't have the space for any of it yet. "Do you think America has a Ministry of Magic?"

That question surprised Fred. "I guess. I don't know," He answered. "What brought this on?"

"Maybe if we get more popular we could expand our store to America. We could switch between stores once in a while, but it'll be good to be close to our friends again. And besides, if there is a Ministry of Magic don't you think that a magical village will be around somewhere?" George had never ceased to amaze Fred.

He was going to respond, but that was when their mum came downstairs. They both stood up at the same time and hugged her. Fred didn't know how much he missed his mum's hugs until now. He never really wanted to let go.

"I've missed you guys so much!" His mum exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I would've hugged you guys sooner, but with everything going on and you guys looked so tired I-" Fred cut her off.

"It's okay mum," Fred said sincerely. "It's alright. We understand." Their mum looked like she was about to cry and they both hugged her again.

"Do you know how worried sick I was? I got no letters! No nothing!" Fred's guilt had come back full force. He hugged his mum tighter.

"We are so sorry!" Fred said truthfully. "We were super busy. There was too much drama every week." From the look his mum gave him, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Drama? What drama?" George shook his head as an indicator that they were going to talk about it later. Their mum must have gotten the message. "Fine. When everyone gets up, I expect a full report!" Fred and George glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. _Would this be the best time to tell them?_

After Ron and Harry woke up, Hermione came as well as their trunks. All through lunch they were telling stories of America to their mum and Sirius. They were going to repeat the stories back to their dad when they visited. Their mum shrieked with happiness when Harry and Ginny told her about their relationship.

Suddenly Fred heard George's phone vibrate in his pocket. Then again. And again. And again. It wouldn't stop vibrating! Hogwarts must have automatically turned the phone off and is now coming back on for some reason with all of the messages George had missed.

"What is that noise?" Sirius asked glancing around the kitchen. He was about to shout for Kreacher, but George pulled out his phone and placed it on the table. Almost every single message George got was from Jeff Sterling.

"Oh sorry," George said and he typed a quick message and put it back in his pocket. Fred was silently laughing at Sirius's thoughtful expression.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A Muggle phone. It's used to communicate with people," Hermione answered. "My aunt supplied everyone with one, so she could stay in touch with us and know where we are at."

"Wonderful! What a smart woman!" His mum exclaimed joyfully. "Who was that you were talking to?" George's eyes widened and shot Fred a glance. Fred shook his head.

"Just a friend," George finally answered. Fred sighed with relief. He wasn't ready to come out to their parents yet. Fred didn't think George was either.

"Oh no matter," Their mum said. She got up from her seat. "Get dressed everyone. We'll be going to the hospital soon." Fred didn't need to be told twice. He raced up to his room he's sharing with George. They both got dressed quickly and headed back downstairs. Fred saw that Moody and Tonks were there waiting as well.

Soon everyone was ready to go and they left the house. They took an underground train and then walked the rest of the way. As they walked closer to where the hospital was, all Fred saw was a brick department store. Signs were in the windows saying the building was closed for renovation. They walked in the building and the lady at the front desk told them where they needed to go.

The ward was small and dim. There were only three patients in the room. At the far end was their dad. Fred was relieved when he saw his dad sitting up against pillows and reading the paper.

"You just missed Bill," His dad said as everyone came into the room. "I missed you guys so much!" Fred ran over to his father's bed with his other siblings. He noticed Hermione and Harry stood away. Fred gestured for them to come forward. They were considered family.

"We missed you too!" Ginny cried, hugging their father.

"How's the Muggle school? How does it work? Did you make any new friends?" Fred chuckled as their dad rambled off different questions.

"It's fine. It's basically the same as Hogwarts, but just not as big. And yes," Ginny responded. The others responded the same way.

"That's lovely!" Their father said fondly. "What are their names?" Everyone started listing the names all at once. "Whoa! Calm down!" Everyone was quiet. "That's a lot of names!"

"Yeah," George said. "We've joined show choir." The adults in the room looked confused except for their mum since they had already told her.

"It's a singing group," Hermione answered. Their father nodded in understanding.

"Are all of the kids there nice?" Their father asked worriedly.

"Basically the same as Hogwarts too," Harry answered. "There are people who think they are better than everyone else everywhere." Sadly what Harry said was true. Then they started re-telling their stories they told to their mum and Sirius at lunch.

After awhile of sharing stories, the children got kicked out of the room. The adults were talking about something important. George pulled out five Extendable Ears and handed them out. Harry hesitated. Fred talked him into it and Harry grabbed it from his hand.

They couldn't hear anything at first, but then Tonks spoke in a whisper.

"They searched the whole room, but the snake was nowhere to be found," She said. "It must've vanished."

"I suppose it was sent to spy," Moody told her in his gruff voice. "Potter saw the whole attack, didn't he?" Fred and the others glanced at Harry. Harry paled.

"It seemed like Dumbledore was waiting for something like this to happen," Their mum said unsteadily. "He appeared worried when I last talked to him."

"He should be," Moody growled out. "Potter saw the attack through that snake! If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named possesses him –" Fred pulled out his ear suddenly. He glanced fearfully at Harry. He was looking flushed and surprised. Fred suddenly regretted giving Harry that Ear.

They left soon after. Harry was looking sick to his stomach. Fred was worried for him. When they got back to Grimmauld Place, their mother sent Harry straight to bed. That might do some good for Harry.

"Fred," George said as they walked into the house. "We need to go to Diagon Alley." Fred nodded in agreement. He still hadn't found any worthy Christmas present for George yet. Plus that would give them an excuse to look for a building.

When their mum wasn't looking, they walked through the front door and apperated to the Leaky Cauldron. They did leave her a note in their room. Fred and George walked through the archway and looked around. It wasn't as busy as usual. There were still witches and wizards running around. At the end of the alley, Fred stopped in front of a building with a For Sale sign. There was a witch standing beside the sign, probably looking for someone to buy the place.

The twins walked up to her and she smiled wide. It showed all of her shiny, white teeth.

"Interested?" The witch asked them. The two nodded.

"We want to look around," George answered. The witch squealed with excitement. She was a very energetic person.

"Brilliant!" The witch said. "I'm Claire and let's start the tour shall we?" The twins introduced themselves and they headed inside.

The place was plenty spacey. There were tons of shelves on the walls. They were a little dusty, though. But with a lot of cleaning, it'll be ready. There was even a backroom. They could use that for preparing products and storing products that aren't on the shelves. The place was three floors. Two are a part of the store and the third one was a flat above.

The flat was just a perfect size for the twins to share. The flat had two bedrooms, a small kitchen and a living room. There was already a worn out couch planted in the middle of the living room. There was an un-lit fireplace in a corner of the room. It was really roomy.

The place was perfect.

"So, what do you think?" Claire asked.

"It's brilliant!" Fred said dreamily.

"It's just the place we were thinking of," George added in the same tone. Claire smiled again and pulled out some papers out of a folder she was holding.

The twins gave her the right amount of galleons Harry gave them the year previously and they both signed the papers.

After that part was done, Fred glanced at George.

"Merry Christmas," Fred said.

"Merry Christmas," George echoed.

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for the late update. How was this chapter?<p>

I've been addicted to Twitter. If you want to follow me, my user name is R5HPWarblerette.

I'm so not looking forward to next weeks episode. :'( NOT KLAINE!

Hehe I'll let you guys go now.

Happy reading!


	18. Chapter 18

It's on

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

Whoa! Where did I go? So, so, so sorry for this update. I was planning on getting this done earlier, but that didn't happen. Should I just run away now? I just recently got a Tumblr and I've been on Twitter a lot. In other words, I've been procrastinating plus, I've had writer's block for a while now. I hate it when that happens. I'm so very sorry for this. I'll try to update sooner next time! Have you guys seen AVPSY yet? OMG it was so amazing!

Anyways…

We're going back to Hogwarts!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ginny was in her room when she heard a big thump from downstairs. She got up from her bed and headed to where the noise came from. She headed to the kitchen where she saw Sirius carrying four boxes, but one of the top boxes fell.<p>

"Oh, Ginny dear, I was just going to call you down!" Her mom was carrying a box that had different sorts of ornaments in it. "We're going to decorate the bare tree in the living room!" Ginny smiled and rushed to her mom's side. She took the box from her mother and headed to the living room. Everyone else was sitting down waiting for instructions from the two adults.

Ginny set the box down carefully as there was glass ornaments in there. Ginny loved decorating trees. She helped decorate the one in the choir room the other day. That was super fun. She was enjoying herself; laughing and dancing around the room putting up decorations. Viewing around the room, all of the boxes were out and ready to be unpacked. There was only one thing missing . . .

_Music. _

Immediately, Ginny started humming the tune to _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_. Everyone else joined in and soon, song after song was sung. They were together again! Ginny definitely had the holiday spirit now!

After everything was nicely decorated for the holidays, it was lunchtime. The food was gone pretty fast. Ginny headed back to her room, stomach full to the brim. She heard weird noises coming from Fred and George's room, but that was normal and thinking nothing of it. She knew they were working on more products for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

When she got to her room, she started on homework. She didn't want to fall behind at McKinley. It was pretty tough. Hermione ended up helping her with a couple subjects.

"I think we need to talk with Harry," Hermione said, after putting away a Biology text book. Ginny was packing up her English work.

"I agree. He's been acting a little weirdly since what we overheard. I'm worried," Ginny told her. They got up and made their way to Ron and Harry's room. Only Ron was in the room.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged and she sighed. "Ginny, you stay here, and I'll go look for Harry." Ginny nodded and sat on Harry's unmade bed.

A few minutes later Hermione came back with Harry trailing after her.

"What's going on?" Harry asked confused.

"What's going on with you?" Ginny countered. "You won't look at any of us and you've been quiet, ignoring us."

"Maybe because I didn't want to talk to you," Harry said. Anger rose within Ginny. How dare he? They were only trying to help!

"That's a little stupid, don't you think?" Ginny asked angrily. "We could help you! _I_ could help you!"

Harry was quiet for a moment.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"If this is about what we overheard –" Ron was cut off by Ginny.

"I know what it feels like. In case you forgot," Ginny said much softer. She placed her hand on top of his. It was a little cold.

Harry was quiet again.

"Sorry. I forgot," Harry said quietly, looking down at the ground.

Ginny sighed. She wished it was that easy to forget. But it wasn't. Not for her. She still remembers how scared she was when she didn't know what she was doing, or where she ended up. She remembered waking up with feathers on her and paint and not knowing where they came from. And facing Tom Riddle for the first time down in the chamber. She was so stupid for trusting that diary in the first place.

"Lucky for you," Ginny told him, a little more harshly than needed. She immediately apologized. Harry forgave her. "Can you still remember everything? What you have been doing?"

"Yes," Harry answered after a few minutes.

"Then you aren't being possessed," Ginny concluded. She told him all about her experiences. Harry looked like he didn't believe her. How could she get through to him?

"That dream –" Harry mentioned.

"You've had them before, haven't you?" Ron asked.

"It's not the same," Harry said. After a while they finally convinced that Harry wasn't possessed. Ginny smiled when she saw Harry look happier than she'd seen him this break.

The next day was Christmas. Ginny woke up earlier than usual. She tried to go back to sleep, but the remembered it was Christmas! She shot out of bed and noticed presents at the foot of her bed.

She looked at them and started opening them quietly. Hermione was still asleep and she didn't want to wake her. She got a couple books, tricks, sweets, the Weasley sweater and a knit scarf. She smiled happily as she put on the sweater and the scarf. They were so warm and cozy.

She headed downstairs and saw that her mum was up. She was sitting at the kitchen table, sobbing. She was holding a letter in her hand. Ginny spotted a familiar looking package resting on the table.

Ginny's eyes widened and ran over to her giving her a hug. "What's wrong?" Her mom didn't answer. She just gave a letter to Ginny. After Ginny was done reading, she wanted to rip the letter up. Percy had returned the Christmas sweater! She really hated her brother right now, if she could still call him that.

Ginny hugged her mom again. She heard two voices coming down the stairs. She recognized them as Fred and George. They walked into the kitchen and they gasped. Ginny silently handed them the letter. They, too, were angry at Percy. Both of their faces were identically flushed, eyes narrowed.

Their mom grabbed the letter and tucked it away. She stood up and said, "I'm going to fix breakfast. Fred, George, will you please wake up the others?" The twins nodded and walked out of the room.

Ginny was setting the table when everyone else entered the kitchen. After everyone ate breakfast, they headed to St. Mungos.

* * *

><p>Their father was in his room, propped up in a bed. A tray was placed in his lap, with food remaining on it. He was wearing a sheepish expression. Mrs. Weasley knew something was wrong.<p>

"Is everything okay, Arthur?" Their mom asked. Ginny handed her dad a present and went to stand next to him.

"Fine," Mr. Weasley said, as he opened one of his presents as a distraction. "What did you receive for Christmas? Did you guys have a good day?" Their mom looked suspicious, but she didn't say anything else, until she noticed something.

"Arthur, why did you have your bandages changed? They told me they would be changed tomorrow," Their mom gave him a piercing gaze, which made their dad frightened. His eyes widened. Their dad was doomed.

"Um, don't get upset, but the Trainee Healer, he . . . um is interested in Muggle remedies," He paused and was trying to disappear underneath his blankets. Their mom was full on glaring at him. "They're called stitches –"

He was interrupted by their mom growling at him. "You've been experimenting with Muggle remedies?" Her voice started out soft, but got louder after every word. Ginny had to get out of that room. She could tell her mom was getting angry and she didn't want to be there for it.

"I'm thirsty," Ginny announced suddenly. "I fancy a cup of tea." Harry jumped up was well and they headed to the door with Ron and Hermione following behind them. When they got out of there, their mom started yelling. "Typical dad," She said, shaking her head.

They walked along the corridor until they found a staircase to get to the fifth floor. It was very rickety and lined with portraits of Healers. One thought Ron had spattergroit, and Ginny was trying not to laugh. Ron's ears turned bright pink as well.

When they got to the fourth floor, Harry stepped onto the landing, and halted. A man was staring at them through a small window on double doors that led to a different corridor. His nose was pressed against the glass. His blonde, wavy hair looked familiar to Ginny, but she couldn't remember who he was.

"Blimely!" Ron said, staring back at the man. It seemed like he knew who he was.

"Oh my," Hermione added. She gasped. "Professor Lockhart!" Ginny then remembered. He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in her first year. Their ex-professor opened the double doors and walked towards them, with a smile on his face.

"Hello!" He said. "Would you be wanting an autograph, then?"

"He hasn't changed much," Harry muttered to Ginny. Ginny nodded in agreement, grinning.

A Healer wearing a wreath in her hair was walking down the corridor towards them. She smiled warmly and looked relieved. With their help, they brought Lockhart back to his room, and stayed to chat for a bit. He got comfortable in his bed and sat up. He had a stack of photos of him, pulled out a quill, and started to sign all of them. He handed the signed ones to Ginny and told her to put them in envelopes.

Their ex-professor told them how he still received fan mail from people, but just didn't know why. Ginny noticed that he seemed to be remembering some things, but when they mentioned him being a teacher, he didn't. He was slowly improving.

The Healer came back and started passing out presents. Ginny wasn't really paying attention until she mentioned Longbottom. That kind of got everyone's attention. Ginny saw an old witch wearing a pointed hat with a vulture on top. It was really strange. Then she noticed that Neville was standing behind the woman, looking sad and depressed. He was avoiding making eye contact with anyone.

"Neville talks a lot about you Mr. Potter," Neville's grandmother said. Neville looked so embarrassed. She then glanced at Ginny and Ron. "You two must be Weasleys, nice people your parents are – then she turned towards Hermione – You must be Hermione Granger?"

They all took turns shaking her hand. Hermione looked a little shocked that Neville's grandmother knew her name.

"Neville told me about you helping him when needed," Neville's grandmother explained. "He's a good boy, but doesn't seem to have developed his father's talent though . . ." She trailed off looking down at the end of the ward. That last statement got Ginny mad. She didn't need to put Neville down. Besides, he had been improving thanks to the DA Neville and Luna started after they had left. Neville had developed more confidence and she just wished that his grandmother could see that.

Ginny turned her head and looked to where his grandmother was looking. She inwardly gasped as she realized. Those were Neville's parents at the end of the ward.

"You haven't told your friends about your parents, Neville?" Neville's grandmother asked. She must have saw all of the questioning eyes. Neville looked so defeated and embarrassed. Ginny wanted to hug him. She felt closer to him ever since the Yule Ball last year. He was a very sweet and quiet boy. He was a friend to her. That feeling grew stronger when Neville's grandmother explained what had happened to his parents. Ginny covered her mouth with both of her hands, close to tears.

Neville's mother was walked down the ward. She was walking towards Neville with her hand outstretched. Neville took what his mother was giving him and Ginny saw that it was a Droobles Blowing Gum wrapper. His mother walked away, humming to herself. Neville glanced at everyone, daring them to laugh.

No one did.

Ginny had been thinking the same thing as Harry: she'd never found anything less funny in her life.

* * *

><p>Again, really sorry for the wait. How was it?<p>

I don't know when the next update will be, but I hope it won't be as long this time!

Thank you guys so much for all of the alerts/favorites/reviews! I really appreciate it!

See you next time!

Happy reading! :)


	19. Chapter 19

It's on

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own the songs that will be sung, or played in this story either. The only things I own are my OC's.

OMG guys I am so terribly sorry for this late update. Should I just run away now? I'm officially on summer break now, so hopefully I'll update more often. I was really busy the last few weeks of school. Sorry about that.

Thanks for all of your reviews/alerts/favorites! You guys are awesome!

Also, I think I made Hermione a little OOC in the story.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The last few days of Holiday break were quite relaxing for Hermione. She spent that time reading and reviewing for her final exams. She even re-read a book that she finished weeks ago. You always learn something new or interesting when you re-read a book. She had finished her homework the first few days of break.<p>

Hermione knew that Harry and Ron were just starting their homework right now. Those two always left their homework at the last minute.

Hermione actually couldn't wait to get back to McKinley. It was nice to see everyone at Hogwarts. She missed them all terribly, but she'll see them next year. Since Umbridge wouldn't be a teacher next year, she figured that everyone will go back to Hogwarts (well besides Fred and George). Hermione also missed some of her friends in Glee Club.

Hermione sighed, finishing yet another book. She got up and started to pack her stuff. They go back to Ohio tomorrow morning. After she was finished, she went to go remind Ron and Harry because they probably forgot.

Which they did.

The next morning, everyone was rushing to get everything ready to go. Fred was running around the house finding everything in only his underwear. He was freaked out when Mrs. Weasley told him to put on some pants. Hermione laughed double and triple checking everything, making sure she had them. She wouldn't want to leave anything important behind. After a while, everyone was ready.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled, walking through the halls of McKinley with Tina and Mercedes. They were heading to their first class of the day. They were talking and catching up on their winter breaks. Both Tina and Mercedes stayed home, but some of the others met up with them. It sounded like they had fun.<p>

Near the end of the hallway, Hermione spotted the twins (which wasn't very hard, since they're tall). George was on his phone, texting and Fred was glancing at someone. He looked jealous. Hermione looked his way and saw that he was staring at Quinn and Joe, but mostly Quinn.

"Hermione, you okay?" Tina asked, as she shook her shoulder. Hermione stopped staring and nodded.

"Yeah," Hermione said. _I have a little matchmaking to do._ Hermione smirked. Both Mercedes and Tina didn't look convinced, but didn't question it further.

After school ended, she headed towards the choir room. She took a seat between Ginny and Ron. After everyone was there, she noticed that Blaine was still gone. She heard from Tina that the surgery went well, and they were just waiting for him to heal.

Mr. Shue came into the room and wrote 2030 on the board. He asked everyone where they would be. That got Hermione thinking.

She hoped to be in the Ministry of Magic, but the way the Ministry was acting right now, she might change her mind. But the Ministry could change by then, so . . .

Hermione didn't yell out her answer like some others in the room. Fred and George yelled out that they would own a joke shop, and Ginny, Ron and Harry kept quiet as well.

Then Mr. Shue went on to explain that by that time, everywhere in the world would be speaking Spanish. Hermione did not like where this lesson was going. They don't teach foreign languages at Hogwarts.

Then the most handsome guy walked into the room. He was David Martinez. He had the whitest teeth Hermione had ever seen. Most of the other girls were smitten with him and most of the boys looked jealous or mad.

When he started to sing, everyone was dancing along with him. Hermione stayed seated, swaying her seat. She did end up getting up and dancing with everyone else. Ron and Harry were doing this weird dance with their hands and legs; Fred was break dancing which Hermione didn't know Fred could do with George clapping along to the music. Everyone was having a fun time. Hermione walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Merlin, that man is a genius," Ginny said, while they were walking home. Hermione agreed with her. She giggled quietly when Harry pulled her closer to him protectively.

Later that week, Rachel invited Kurt, Mercedes, Hermione and Ginny over for a ladies' night. They spent the night watching a weird movie about a girl in love with both a vampire and a werewolf. This movie annoyed Hermione, but the actor who played the werewolf was cute, so Hermione was okay with it.

"You don't get to choose true love, okay? True love chooses you," Rachel told Mercedes when she was talking about her situation with Sam and her boyfriend. Hermione wanted to help Mercedes, but she didn't know what to say to help her. Ginny was sitting quietly next to her, staring at a wall in deep thought.

"Ladies, I appreciate you spending time with me while Blaine's at home, but why are you being so serious? Our periods don't come until the end of the month," Kurt said. Hermione stifled a laugh. Kurt knew what to say at the right moments.

Suddenly, Rachel turned off the TV and faced the others. She was messing with her necklace she was wearing.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" She showed everyone her necklace that had a pretty ring attached to it. Hermione gasped when she saw it.

"Finn proposed!" Rachel told them with a smile on her face. What was Rachel thinking? She was much too young to think about this.

"Shut up!" Kurt exclaimed angrily.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked her.

"I said yes," Rachel answered still smiling.

"What about NYADA?" Kurt mentioned.

Then Hermione excused herself to go the restroom. She didn't really know what to think besides that Rachel was too young. She could tell that Ginny was happy for her, but was staying silent because of the reactions from Kurt and Mercedes. She finished up and headed back to Rachel's room.

"Can you please keep my secret?" Rachel asked quietly. Both Ginny and Hermione nodded, but the other two weren't quite sure. "I know I have the right person."

Hermione looked up some Latin songs, but couldn't find one she wanted to sing. Could she just forget about this one assignment, just this one time? No she couldn't do that. Hermione sighed and closed the laptop. She'll find one later.

The rest of the week went okay. The other kids in Glee sang their songs. Harry and Ron were back up dancers for Sam's performance. It was a really good mash-up. What was really good though, was the duet between Mr. Martinez and Santana. Hermione thought it was great.

Hermione ended up singing a song she really liked by Shakira. She sang the Spanish version and it took a while to learn all of the lyrics in Spanish, let alone to memorize them. Hermione thought she performed She Wolf well. The practice had paid off. The most nervous part was that Mr. Martinez was present during her song.

Hermione smiled proudly when she got a high-five from him.

* * *

><p>How was it?<p>

Review and let me know!


End file.
